Heartbreak
by Kixen
Summary: Johnny goes too far and Kitty has had it with him. Now hurt and looking for love She goes to the only other person she had dated for comfort. Will Love blossom or will more Heartbeak come. Danny/Kitty Don't like don't read. Rated M to be safe.
1. heartbreak

I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters they belong to the original creator of that shot. Enjoy the installment of Heartbreak

Love I thought I had found it when I got with him so many years ago. When we first started dating he would do anything to make me feel special. He would take me on long rides through town when we were living, he would always fight to defend my honor, and he even stood up to his parents for me. It made me feel like I was important for once in my life. Even when we died and went into the ghost zone he treated me like his queen. However after a while it things began to go down hill.

It first started with him forgetting our anniversaries. At first I didn't think much of it since no one is truly perfect and with all the things going on in our afterlives he was prone to forget. But it didn't stop there. Eventually he began to look at other females as if I wasn't enough to hold his interest. Little did I know it back then, but it was the beginning of the end for the two of us. Eventually Johnny attempted to patch things up with me and for the first time since we both died took me back to the human realm or so I though I was until the ghost's boy's idiot father closed the door to the ghost zone as I was passing through it. Even though he did fail miserably he did do his best to keep his promise to me and get me a new host.

About two weeks after that failed attempt he stole a Portal Generator from the ghost's boys dad and hooked it up to his bike. Afterward I bugged him to take me to the human world because I wanted to see the sights with him as well as how much the human world had changed since I was last there. Sadly old habits die hard since Johnny was back up to his old tricks. It was then that I figured fight fire with fire and who better to piss him off then the ghost boy who kick his behind last time. I did this and the plan worked better then I expected until Johnny actually got so pissed he gave me to Danny.

Even though it was for a short period of time, when I was with him at least he treated me like Johnny used to minus the looking at other girls thing. Even after I threatened to blackmail him in order to keep him from leaving me he helped me realize at the time that I still loved Johnny no matter how much of a jerk we would be. It was later that I found that the ghost boy helped Johnny get me back with a fake fight and ever since then I haven't spoken to Johnny.

1 Month later

'I haven't seen Johnny in the past 2 weeks. I know he hasn't been out of the ghost zone since his bike is still here but where is he?' I thought worried about my Johnny.

Worried that something bad may have happened to Johnny I left our home, and flew through the ghost zone hoping someone seen him. After searching for 10 hours I turned up nothing. Everyone I asked also told me they hadn't seen him either. Sighing I decide to head back home only to accidentally bump into the last person I ever expected to see Desiree. However instead of the normal negative vibes she gave me whenever she would see me she actually just looked at me with pity. Then she of all people gave me the information I had been looking for all day.

"Kitty if you are looking for Johnny I seen him at the new bar that was built 2 months ago. Last I saw him he was drowning his sorrows in wine and alcohol." Desiree said dryly.

"I can't believe I am saying this to you thank you and I hope you someday find someone that will love you as much as I love Johnny." I said honestly.

"If the love you two share is true love I hope so too." Desiree replied.

"Why don't you ask Clockwork out? I think he may be the only ghost in the ghost zone old enough to be with you besides the ghost king, but he is asleep for all eternity." I said remembering he was one of the oldest ghosts that lived in the ghost zone.

Desiree took off in another direction while I went inside to in search of Johnny. The place itself wasn't to my liking that much since it turned out to be a strip joint. The one thing I hated more then Johnny looking at other females was stripping itself. It wasn't long until every drunk low life ghost came after me thinking I was the next stripper so I blew them all a special kiss. However this kiss repelled them away from me instead of attract them to me and within 5 minutes the male population of ghosts left my site.

"What will you be having miss?" The bartender asked.

"Just give me a glass of your wine of ages. On another note have you see this guy today?" I said wanting to try it.

"Yes I have he was drinking up a storm about 30 minutes ago, then Crystal like the champagne came over and took him to the back room. He has been back there ever since." The bartender informed me.

"Do I have to ask which room did he go in, or do you want me to blow you a repelling kiss?" I hissed.

"I would have told even if you didn't threaten me. It is the last room on the left." The bartender said scared for his afterlife.

I ran back there as fast as I could to the door that the bartender told me about only to hear some bitch moaning. At first I was going to turn away until I heard Johnny scream I am going to cum inside of you!. It was then that I broke the door down to find Johnny with his pants down inside of some big breasted, big butt bimbo. I was beyond pissed. When Johnny saw what was going on he summoned his bad luck shadow to hold me down while he continued to fuck the daylights out of that girl.

"Johnny I am letting you know this right now you can have her if you want it is over, and this time for good!" I said in a icy tone.

"I don't care I was going to dump your ass when I got back home anyways. You can go back to that Phantom kid for all I care!" Johnny said while he was plowing that whore.

Oh Crystal here is a word of advice. If he did it to me, he will do it to you as well." I said but wondered at the same time why did I care?

When Johnny's shadow let me go, I flew out of the bar and proceeded to the Johnny's home. I took all of my clothes as well as my personal items. Then I flew away from his home for good. I was so sad because for the first time since I died I was alone. I always had Johnny and I didn't want to be alone. but at the same time I didn't want to be with a cheating dog either. Then I remembered what Johnny said to me about going back to that Phantom kid. It was then I figured why not? I mean sure he was younger then me but he still knew how to treat a lady. With my mind set on my enemy no scratch that Johnny's enemy as my new possible mate. I flew at top speed towards the Fenton portal to find him. Look out Phantom because this kitten has come to make your dreams come true.

Stage out.

I made some changes to this one. The first one was Suppose to be Desiree/Kitty/Danny pairing but I changed it to just a Danny/Kitty pairing. While I like the idea of the first pairing I feel this story will flow better if it is just a Danny and kitty. R and R people


	2. You're my little secret

I don't own Danny Phantom of any of it's Characters. They belong to their original creators. Enjoy part 2 of Heartbreak

I found my way to the Fenton Portal and with my luck it was open. I went through the portal in the hopes of finding Danny only to see his mother. Lucky for me she didn't have Danny's ghost sense or I would have been leaking ectoplasm all over the place. I was about to go upstairs to look for Danny when Danny came to me. All I needed now was to get rid of his mom and make my move.

"Danny how was school today?" His mother asked.

"Things could be worse that is all I have to say. All I want to do is just go upstairs do my homework and then go to sleep." Danny asked in a normal tone.

I moved close enough to Danny so his ghost sense would go off. I knew for a fact he wouldn't let his mother stay down here if a ghost was down here.

'Come on Danny think of something before I have to overshadow your mother to speak to you.' I thought wanting so badly to speak with Danny without the threat of being shot at.

"Mom you had a hard day of work. You should go upstairs turn fill the tub with warm water and take yourself a nice bubble bath. I will take care of the lab and make sure everything goes where it needs to be." Danny said trying to get his mother to leave.

"Thank you sweetie sometimes I wish your father could be that thoughtful sometimes!" Maddie said in a sweet motherly tone.

I watched as Danny's mother went upstairs leaving me and Danny alone in the basement. As soon as the coast was clear Danny let out his battle cry.

"I am going ghost!" Danny shouted with intensity

"No Danny stop I don't want to fight you!" I said while revealing myself to him.

"Kitty what is it you want? Let me guess you are trying to make Johnny 13 jealous once again by going out with me? Well you can forget it I am not helping you this time!" Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"What? Danny this isn't about that loser it is about asking you for a second chance. I know our first encounter was based on a lie, but this time I really want to be your girlfriend." I said truthfully.

"Let's pretend that I believe you are telling me the truth. Tell me what is the story?" Danny asked not believing me.

"You see after you and Johnny had that fake fight and I found out about it, I was mad at him and I didn't speak to him for a good while. It was two weeks later that Johnny started disappearing and wasn't telling me were he was. At first I thought that he was doing something with some of his best male friends, but normally he would have at least tell me where he was going. After two weeks of this I finally get a lead to where he was only to find him in the last room fucking some over busty big butt bimbo. What made it worse was he had his shadow hold me so just to make me watch him fuck the slut!" I said with the last bit with anger in my heart.

"You know you could have just closed your eyes when he was doing that. As for the girl he was doing, let me guess her name was Crystal like the champagne?" Danny last sentence was more of a statement then a question.

"How did you know? Do tell me you fucked that slut?" I asked hoping he didn't fall for that whore.

"No I didn't do anything with her even though she offered to. I may be a teenager with hormones, but I got standards!" Danny said defending himself.

"So that was when I remembered you Danny and how well you treated me when I overshadowed that shallow popular girl who now likes your ghost half." I explained putting my heart on the line.

I heard footsteps coming downstairs so I went Invisible. Danny turned around to find out who it was and found out it was his mother. However she came downstairs in nothing but a towel and slippers.

"Mom I know you and dad own the house and make the rules here, but could you please put some clothes on? I am not dad who would enjoy something like that!" Danny said while turning his back to his mother.

"I only came down here to ask you could you come upstairs and wash my back for me. Your father thinks he will infect me with ghost germs since on sneezed on him by mistake." Maddie said in an annoyed voice.

"Even so you could have just use the intercom instead of coming down here in a towel." Danny explained to her.

I watched as Danny walked upstairs with his mother into the bathroom. I followed him into the bathroom where his mother proceeded to remove her towel. Danny then took a bar of soap and a rag and washed her back. I could tell Danny was very uncomfortable doing this just by the look on his face. When Danny finished his mother said thank you put her towel around her body and left the bathroom. I locked the door and then reappeared in front of him.

"Of all the things she has in this house you think she could get a scrub brush so I wouldn't have to do this! But on another note please continue from where you left off." Danny said annoyed, but not directing it at me.

"I figured we could go out again, but this time for real. I mean you are 5 years younger then I was before I died, but you are different then all the guys I meant." I answered honestly.

"You know Kitty if you wanted to make Johnny jealous before, you didn't have to overshadow Paulina to get my attention. While I find her attractive I find you even more Attractive. If Johnny wanted to leave you for a plastic surgery reject like her then that his lost." Danny said trying to cheer me up.

"Are you saying that you will be my boyfriend?" Hoping he was hinting that he wanted to go out with me again.

"I will go out with you again Kitty. Believe it or not, I had more fun with you then I did with any other female including my best female friend. I know my friends won't like this one bit, but it is better to have them on our side then to have them against us." Danny said giving me the answer I been waiting for this whole time.

I was so happy Danny was giving me a second chance. While I can't give Danny my first kiss since I gave that to Johnny, I could give him just about every other first I had. I watched Danny go ghost and fly through the wall. I followed him while holding his hand the whole way to Tuckers house. Danny then went invisible and overheard Sam and Tucker conversation.

"Sam you better make a move soon. Danny is our best friend and I don't think there is any girl out there who will understand him better then you." Tucker said.

"I don't know about that Tucker every time I work up the courage to tell him how I feel he either goes gah gah over that slut Paulina, or some other bimbo like that one that tried to get Danny two weeks ago!" Sam hissed.

"Sam you are overreacting. Danny flat out rejected her. But seriously you need to make a move before someone else does." Tucker said to his best female friend.

'Too late for that because I got Danny and you can't do anything about it!' I thought happily.

"_Danny think we should keep our relationship a secret at least for now. Here is a little incentive in doing so." I whispered in Danny's ear._

I proceeded to make out with Danny right in front of Sam and Tucker as they spoke. By the time I was finished kissing him they were finished talking.

"Ok Sam so the next time you see him you are going to tell him how you feel and then I will become the happy 3rd wheel." Tucker said with pride.

"_Danny lets go now. If she asks you to go out you know what to do." I said with happiness in my voice._

"_Yeah I will tell her the truth with the exception of us dating of course." Danny said._

I took my Danny's hand and took him away from his friends. We flew through the sky without a care in the world until we were on top of Fenton works.

"Kitty do you have a place to stay?" Danny asked concerned for my safety.

"No Danny my home used to be with Johnny but now that we aren't together anymore I have no place to stay." I answered honestly.

"Say no more my home is your home you can stay with me." Danny said offering his room and bed to me.

"No Danny I can't. We have to keep our relationship a secret. This means no matter what I can't live with you." I said in a sad tone.

"Or better yet I have another Idea. It is only the second half of the school year, but with some help from my teachers I can graduate in 18 months instead of the normal four years. This way I can be with you without having to worry about school." Danny said already as if he wanted to send the rest of his life with me.

"Or we could just run away together Danny just you and me against whatever is out there." I said half serious.

"That would work if I didn't have a cheese headed fruit loop after me and my mother. It would also work it I was a full ghost Kitty but I am only half a ghost." Danny said shooting down my idea.

"Fine then we will do it your way. Lucky for you, I made it through college before I died so I can tutor you. But to keep your friends from finding out I will need to change my image."

With one thought in my mind I changed my image completely. My hair changed from green to red and it went down past my butt. My skin color changed from its normal pale blue to brown. My clothes changed into a short skirt that went didn't pass my knee and my top changed into a red shirt that said 'touch my man and you are dead' lastly my eyes changed from there normal red color to blue.

"So what do you think Danny do you think it will pass?" I asked him wanting his thoughts.

"I like the change, but I think your original form is much better." Danny answered honestly.

"Thanks now lets get your plan into working." I said hoping I would get to spend a lot more time with him, as well as forget about my ex.

Stage out

So end part 2 of heartbreak. It looks like Kitty has accomplished her goal of getting with Danny and is even going to tutor him so he can graduate faster. Will their plan succeed or will someone try to stop it before it can work. find this out and more in the next installment of Heartbreak.


	3. Danny's night out

I Don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters they belong to their original creator. Enjoy part 3 of heartbreak

Normal POV

The next morning Danny woke up with a smile on his face. He proceeded to do his normal morning ritual before running out the door to school. Once Danny got there he put his plan into motion. Danny signed up for the advanced classes he would need in order to skip grades. This however this didn't go unnoticed by Sam or Tucker.

"Danny what are you doing? You have plenty of time to graduate school. Besides unless you can be in two places at once you won't be able to fight ghosts and keep up with the classes."

"You mean like this Tucker?"

Danny proceeded in duplicating his form 8 times before going back to normal. To say Tucker was shocked was an understatement.

"Even with that ability what about the promise we made to graduate together?"

"Tucker we never made a promise like that. The promise we made was to make sure none of us got left back so we wouldn't graduate late."

"Besides what is your rush to graduate so fast anyways"

"I have my reasons why I want to graduate early, but those I can't tell even you at least not yet Tucker sorry."

"Now if you excuse me I have my advance classes I need to go to. Oh and tell Sam I won't be able to meet her today I have to head straight home to meet my tutor."

"I don't like this idea Danny, but if you can do it so can I! I will sign up for the same classes tomorrow besides if it gets me away from Dash and the other bullies any faster it works for me."

Danny's POV

That was unexpected my plan was to do this alone so I wouldn't have to worry about my parents when I did decide to run away with Kitty but since Tucker is going to sign up for the advance classes that means Sam won't be far behind. I was so hoping to avoid her but if what I think is going to happen happens then I will have to break her heart.

"Excuse me Mr Lancer I have come to sign up for the advances classes where do I sign up?"

"I am sorry Mr. Foley, but Mr Fenton took the last spot you will have to wait until either the summer or the next school semester."

I sighed in relief as I went on to my after school class. To say the work in there was hard was an understatement. A lot of the stuff I didn't understand at all but I took notes down that were on the board as well as everything the teacher had to say until the classes ended. I was determined to make this plan work. When I left the classes I saw the last person I wanted to see. Even though she was my best female friend I didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

"Hello Danny I need to talk to you about something that is really important."

"It will have to wait I need to go home and do my homework as well as study with my tutor."

"Danny what has gotten into you? Why do you want to get out of high school so quickly it is as if you don't want to be around us anymore."

"Well you are wrong on one thing Sam I am not doing this to get away from you and Tucker you both are my best friends and I wouldn't have it any other way."

'hopefully she get the hidden message within that statement but if she doesn't and still asks me out I have to reject her'

"Ok Danny remember don't overdo yourself to the point were you don't have a life outside of school."

"I will try to remember that Sam see you later."

'No Sam you can do this ask him out before it is too late.'

Before Sam could ask me out I made sure to go around the corner and get out of the school before it was too late. As expected as soon as I got there Kitty was waiting for me.

"You late Danny we had 2 hours and 30 minutes to go somewhere but now we only have 2 hours before I have to tutor you."

"Relax sweet heart we still have plenty of time to have fun together. I would have been here sooner but I was stopped by my friends. By the way were did you plan on us going anyways?"

"To a party in the ghost zone. None of your enemies will be attending so we can have all the fun we want without worrying."

I took Kitty's hand and flew straight to my house. We went invisible and intangible until we made it through the Fenton portal. It took us 10 minutes to get there but when I saw the place I felt so out of place. The place looked like something out of the 70's as well as the 80's. All that was missing was the bell bottom pants and the disco ball.

"Isn't this place great? Me and Johnny used to come here and dance until we couldn't anymore."

"Tell me what kind of dancing are they doing? It looks like something my parents used to do. The only one of them that I know how to do is the Ka Ka slide."

"Lucky for you I know how to do all the dances here don't worry I will make sure you don't look like a fool."

'If everyone at school saw me doing this I would be a laughing stock. Oh well might as well have some fun while I am here.'

Everything was going alright until the last person Kitty wanted to see came right through the door with what appeared to be a frown on his face.

"Kitty don't look now but your ex is here what do you want to do?"

"I am not giving up my evening of fun because of that slime ball. Oh they are playing my song lets Ka Ka Slide!"

Everyone lined up with the exception of Johnny to begin the Ka Ka Slide. Normally I would feel like a fool doing this anywhere except when I do dance with my parents. Everything was all fun and games until Johnny came over trying to cut in.

"So what you doing with my girlfriend Punk? You know that she is mine and only belong to me?"

"Let me guess Crystal left you and now you are trying to get Kitty back? Guess what she doesn't want anything to do with you. Now kindly leave me alone and Ka Ka slide or you can just sit down."

"That is it punk I am taking back what is mine!"

"Johnny how dare you mess with my boyfriend! Go back to Crystal you two timing piece of ectoplasm!"

"Shadow fetch Kitty now!"

Extremely annoyed I pulled out my Fenton Thermos and sucked up Johnny and his Shadow before he could do any harm.

"Don't worry Kitty I will never let him hurt you ever again!"

No sooner do I say this Crystal came over and tried to hit on me.

"Hello there young man why don't you leave that penny alone and come after this sexy dime!"

"I am not interested I got all I need right here and I am not going to risk my new relationship for something that would most likely be a one night stand."

"You don't know what you saying I got everything a young man wants and more."

"Didn't you hear him you slutty bimbo he doesn't want you he wants me now go somewhere!"

"I guess I will have to take him like I took you other man then."

"I don't think so bitch!"

Within seconds a cat fight started over me. Kitty didn't have any offensive attacks that would work on the opponent so she was at a disadvantage. Her opponent had paralysis beams as well as a move that turned you to stone. What was worse was that she had the aim of my mother lucky for Kitty she has good reflexes and dodged her attacks. I overheard the DJ calling the ghost police which meant that Walker would be here soon and the last thing I wanted to do was for any of us to be in his ghost prison so I intervened and put the female on ice then sucked her up into my thermos.

"Why did you do that for Danny I could have handled her!"

"Sorry but we got to go before Walker gets here. That guy has it in for me and even if he doesn't lock me up he would be after you which I won't be having any of!"

No sooner did I finish that sentence Walker and his ghost police came blocking all the exits.

"Ok where is the... Oh I see is this boy causing you trouble because if he is I will make sure he is locked up in for the rest of his afterlife."

"No he isn't the case if anything he stopped it and locked both of the trouble markers inside that device he his holding."

"I will take that thank you and do yourself a favor and keep you nose clean otherwise you will be in a prison cell!"

'Too bad you ghost prison can't hold a half ghost but I will take his advice.'

"Come on Kitty let's go home before someone else tries something. See you later Walker I just hope you aren't after my head next time."

"Do me a favor and don't jump into my fights especially if I am fighting for you."

Kitty then took my hand and flew me to a cave. Normally she would be pale looking but she was all red in the face.

"What is wrong are you sick or something because your face is all red."

"No silly ghosts well full ghosts can't get sick but we can blush. Watching you reject that bimbo and saying that I am all you need really made me happy and feel special."

"That is because you are special Kitty and don't you forget it! Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend I am just glad that you chose me."

"Danny you are just so sweet. You know we have another hour before you have to go back home and study."

Before Danny could say something his phone Rang and Danny saw it was Sam. Not wanting to ruin his evening he waited for it to stop ringing and then turned off his phone.

On Sam's end

'Oh that is it if you aren't fighting ghosts somewhere you are so dead for doing that!'

Back with Danny and Kitty

"Who was that Danny please don't tell me it was that spooky chick in black."

"Yeah it was her she must really be trying to tell me how she feels and ask me out. If we are going to keep our relationship a secret you are sadly going to have to deal with that."

"You know what I didn't want to do this but I am going to have to do this now."

Danny was about to ask her what she was talking about until he saw her remove her Panties and kicked them to the side of the cave. Danny was only fourteen but he learned enough from sex education to know that he was about to get himself some but at the same time he knew that she was only doing this because she was afraid of losing him.

"Kitty are you sure you want to do this? If you don't you can still stop and we can continue to enjoy the evening and I won't think any less of you."

"You are right I don't want to do this, but I am afraid I will lose you to Sam."

Danny at this moment did something very out of character for him but felt it was needed as he slapped Kitty. Before Kitty could go off however Danny explained himself.

"Get a hold of yourself are you that insecure that you think I would leave you for someone else? I mean just a few moments ago a female came on to me and what did I do? I told her I wasn't interested that I already had someone. Just because Sam is my best female friend doesn't mean I am going to leave you for her!"

"Thank you Danny I needed to hear that but if you ever slap me again I am going to so banish you with my vanishing kiss. I never hit you before in my life so don't hit me!"

"Actually you did hit me once. When I went into the future to try and prevent myself from becoming evil when I was in the ghost zone after skultech 9.9, Ember, and the Box ghost wailed on me an older you hit me with her purse for something my older self did."

"That didn't happen yet Danny and if you stopped yourself from becoming evil then that will never happen so while your mind and memories exist outside of time, but again I thank you for bring me to my senses.

Danny then wraps his arms around Kitty and pull her into a passionate kiss. After about 45 seconds Danny stopped for some air.

At the Nasty Burger 1 hour later

"Tucker I am worried about Danny he hasn't picked up his cell phone in the past 2 hours and his phone is never off even when he is fighting ghosts."

"Sam you are being paranoid I am willing to bet that Danny is studying with one of the teachers and has his phone off so he won't be disturbed. I am also willing to bet that Danny is on his way here right now."

"Maybe you are right Tucker or maybe he is off with another girl!"

"Sam listen to yourself! If Danny was dating someone he would tell us we never keep secrets from each other!"

"He didn't tell us he was going to take advanced classes! If he did I would have signed up with him and I am sure you would have to!"

"I tired but they were out of spaces we will have to start next semester. We will sign up then and hopefully we will be in the same class as Danny."

Stage out

So ends another Chapter of Heartbreak. I thank everyone who has read this one and reviewed this story. Will Kitty's overcome her fears and see Danny if there for her? Will Sam find out Danny is dating a ghost? And what about Crystal and Johnny 13? all these answers will be in the next chapter of Heartbreak so stay tuned.


	4. The secret is out

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or it's Characters. They belong to their original creator enjoy part four of heartbreak

Kitty's POV

The next couple of days I helped Danny in my fake human form get through the advanced classes. At first I really wished he would have just ran away with me like I wanted him to do, But then I went on to think that it wouldn't be such a good Idea since he would be following in Johnny's footsteps. The mere thought or mention of that name made my ectoplasm boil.

'Remember Johnny is locked up in ghost prison with that bimbo he cheated on me for, and you have Danny who really cares about you.' I thought trying not to overreact.

"Hello Earth to Moochie, could you please explain to me how to do this math problem?"

I was about to go off on Danny, when I remember him saying that he would call me by that name when I was in my fake human form since his mother as well as his sister and best friend already hate me and would do god knows what If they found out the truth.

"Ok to solve this problem you need to use the formula A2 + B2 =C2. Since B2 is equal to 25, and C2 is equal to 41, all you have to do is subtract C2 from B2 To find A2."

"Then the answer is to A2 is 16. It seems so much easier now thanks for explaining it to me Moochie."

"You're welcome Danny, now don't forget to right it down so you can use it for reference later."

No sooner did I finish my sentence Jazz, and Maddie came into the room. I wanted to hide behind Danny, but then I remember the one useful tip Johnny told me. Don't give the enemy something to suspect until they learn the truth.

"Hello Danny, I up here to let you know that dinner is ready. By the way who is this?"

"Just call me Moochie. It is not my real name, but it is what my best friend called me before she passed away."

"I see it is so nice to meet you. I have to ask you how long will you be helping my little brother out in school?"

"I will be helping him until he graduates. We will be downstairs in ten minutes. I got to finish helping Danny with the last of his math problems." I said with pride.

"If you want you can come downstairs and eat with us. You look like you are dying from a lack of nutrition. See you two in ten minutes." Said Maddie with concern.

As soon as Jazz, and Maddie left I wanted to knock punch the daylights out of Maddie. How dare she make a jab at my figure! Do they know how hard it is for a female like me to look this good? However before I lost my head Danny saw how that comment affected me, and attempted to defuse the time bomb before it exploded.

"Moochie that is just her own way of worrying about you. Mom had a friend who died because she got dumped by the man she loved. Her boyfriend said she was to fat, and as a result she at less to nothing hoping he would notice the change. But he never did. She doesn't want to see you go the same way although I doubt that was the cause of your death."

"Danny I have to ask you do you think I am too thin, and need to put some meat on why figure?"

"Honestly no you look good the way you are, but at the same time if you can make it look like you gained about 50 more pounds in the right places to make yourself look better then it would get her of your back, but do it over the course of time so she won't suspect anything."

Danny then winked at me letting me know what to do and I couldn't help but smile at him. But at the same time I wondered did my influence over a few days really make him that much smarter? I got my answer over that when the school year ended. His GPA when up from a 2.3 to a 3.2. He also passed everyone of his advance classes with either a B+ or an A-. Needless to say while Tucker, Sam, and the rest of the freshmen were going to the 10th grade, Danny would be going in the 11th grade. However, this sudden change didn't go unnoticed by his sister.

Danny's POV

"Danny we need to talk, and don't try to blow me off otherwise I will let mom and dad know the truth."

"I am listening Jazz, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know why are you rushing to get out of school? Those years are suppose to be the best years of your life, especially when you spend them with friends. Lately I have noticed that you don't spend as much time with them like you used to, and you seem to be spending more time with your tutor then them. Please don't tell me that you are rushing through school, so you can be free to have an affair with an older woman."

Wow she was always smarter then I gave her credit for, and if it was the old me I would have lost at a battle of wits with her. But thanks to my tutor 'Moochie' I can now hold my own with Jazz and on occasion win.

"Ok Jazz if you were paying attention in school as much as I do now, you would have noticed that while I do have Sam and Tucker as my friends, I have far more problems then you know about. Do you think I like being around Dash, and the other A lists Jocks when they need a punching bag?"

"Danny not all of them are like that are they?"

"Now that you mention it Kwan doesn't do that to me, but back to answering your question I saw my way out without using my powers on them. I figured if I could take advance classes and graduate easier then I could get away from them without problems and to everyone else it would look like I am taking an interest in my school work."

"What about your friends Danny?"

"Jazz the reason for that is because when I took the advance classes I took the last seat for the term. They can't take the classes if there aren't anymore seats now can they? Also you of all people should know that with my grades back then I wouldn't have been able to pass those classes, so I got myself a tutor and with her help I passed my classes. Besides what is wrong with your little brother graduating the same year as his big sister?"

I was defending myself pretty good and I could see my sister breaking down. However, just as soon as I was about go in for the kill father came in as Jazz's backup.

"Son while your plan sounds good, we are worried that you are trying to grow up too fast."

'Growing up too fast thanks for helping me out dad I have the perfect deflector for that one.' I thought with a smile on my face.

"Remember when I released Youngblood into the ghost zone? I said that I caught him on our trip away from home, and you didn't believe me until you heard him scream when I released him into the ghost zone. Well that was because only the young can see him and for a while on that trip Jazz couldn't see him until I did some things to make her act like a kid."

"What was the point of bring that up?"

"My point is that if anything you should worry about Jazz trying to grow up too fast if anything not me!"

"But that is our point Danny I thank you for doing that for me, but at the same time I was seeing the same thing that I was doing happening to you."

It was two against one in this battle of wits, however my back up arrived in the form of a woman wearing a Blue jump suit AKA my mother.

"Jack, Jazz leave Danny alone. You both should be happy that Danny is finally taking a real interest in his grades. Besides if Danny was to say that he was having a secret love affair with his tutor as you claim Jazz, I am all for it."

'Thanks mother I will have to give you something special for your birthday. I know maybe I will create her a special Necklace made of some of my ice crystals that can never melt.'

"But on another note, I need get ready to hang out with my friends since it is the last day of school see you later"

I knew exactly what was going to happen, but I figured it would be better to get it over with before so things wouldn't get awkward between us. I met up with Sam and Tucker on time for a change at Tuckers house.

"Danny I have to tell you. Something that is really important so please here me out."

'here it comes. When she says what I thinks she is going to say, just bring her down easy'

"Danny I been having these feelings for you for the longest time now, and because of them I would kind of go off whenever you talked to another girl, or become excepting of them when you wanted to go out with them."

'I see so she is bring up Paulina, and Valerie. Too bad both of them only liked half of me otherwise it may have worked.'

"What I am trying ask is will you be my boyfriend?"

"I am sorry Sam but I can't do it. If it was eight months ago I would have said yes no questions asked. Back then while I was confused about how I felt about you I knew you liked both sides of me, but when I 'accidentally' saw you kiss that boy who has white hair like me when have gone ghost I started to have my doubts. I know I don't have the right to even say that when you had watch me go after Paulina, and Valerie, but that is how I feel."

I saw the look on Sam's face, and I could tell she was hurting on the inside but was trying to hide it.s The worse part about it was that the pain I was bring her was because of a lie.

"However I hope we can remain friends Sam. Since you have been my friend since we were four, I don't want to lose a friendship we have had for over ten years."

"You are right Danny I mean my heart feels like it has been stomped on my a herd of wild bison, but you are right you are my friend of all people you wouldn't lie to me. I mean it isn't like you are dating someone behind my back."

I felt even more guilt when the said the true reason for me not being able to go out with her. I wanted to come out right now and tell her the truth, but then I would be breaking my promise to Kitty. Soon Tucker came from downstairs and decided to pry for information.

"So am I know officially the third wheel in this friendship?"

"No Tucker you aren't, but on a side note what is it that you guys want to do for the summer together? I mean since I didn't make too much time for you during the second half of the school year I feel bad, and I don't want to lose my two best friends in the world."

"That is why I called you two over here. Mom and dad decided to take me to visit my cousins for the summer. I did ask if I could bring my two best friends along, but with my cousins being racist it would case problems. I am sorry but we won't be able to spend this summer together." Tucker said with a frown.

"Wow am surprised what about you Sam I guess it is just the two of us together this summer?"

"That is true. Who knows maybe we can have some..."

Before Sam could finish that sentence her phone rang. Within ten minutes I saw her face go from sweet to sour. Sam then hung up her phone and looked like she wanted to punch someone in the face.

"I am sorry Danny, but my parents at the last minute decided that to take the family to Japan."

"Oh I see and if I know your parents they wouldn't mind you inviting Tucker, but since they can't stand me or my family they won't let you invite me."

"Correct and I was so hoping that the three of us could spend the entire summer together. I guess you are on your own Danny."

"Yeah you are right. No matter, we can always keep in touch with each other if we need to. Also don't forget your Specter deflectors, and Fenton Thermos. Lastly here are your ghost portal generators in case you capture any ghosts. Mom and dad told me to give these to you since she knows that you both are able to hunt ghosts."

No sooner did I finish my last sentence my ghost sense went off. I activated my other ghost sense I gained two months ago. This power allowed me to find out which ghost was around me once I knew they were there, but it only would work for ghosts that I seen before. Lucky for me the ghost that was near me was the one that I cared for.

"I have to ask the two of you when are you leaving to go on these trips, and how long will you be away for?"

"Today Danny in one hour, and I won't be back until a week before school. I hope you can fight ghosts on your own without my help for the summer." Both of them said at the same time and in perfect sync.

"And everyone calls me, and Sam lovebirds. Maybe you two should hook up with each other, and I can become your fourth wheel"

Before the two of them could say anything, I then went ghost and flew out through the wall. When I turned around even though she was invisible I saw Kitty, and for some reason she was upset.

"Kitty what is the matter? You don't look like your normal self."

"I will tell you why take a look at this?"

I looked at Kitty and saw she had a lot of bruises on her. My mood went from happy to angry in less then ten seconds.

"Who did this to you? When I get my hands on them they will wish they never lay a finger on you!"

"The guy who did this to me had red eyes, dressed kind of like a vampire, and had the fangs to to match."

"Ok he sounds like someone I know, and If I ever meet up with him I will make sure he suffers for doing this to you!"

"Those were my thoughts exactly. So my guess was correct you are Kitty's new boyfriend!"

I turned around and to my horror I saw Ember. I went into a defensive position ready to fight but Ember raised the white flag of surrender.

"Danny I didn't come here to fight, well not you anyways I came here to find out if what I thought was true. So tell me how long have you both been going out?"

"Since five months ago. Remember how I told you that I went out with Danny while I had overshadowed that shallow girl?"

"Ah ladies as much as I would love to talk more about this, can we go someplace where my friends can't here us? They don't know about this, and I don't want then finding out at least not until I graduate."

Stage out


	5. The confrontation

I do not own Danny Phantom or it is characters they belong to their original creator enjoy part 5 of heartbreak.

The last day of school

Kitty POV

The last few months together with Danny have been the best years of my afterlife. He gave everything I wanted out of a relationship and more. I was still on edge at first when we went on our first date. Even with Danny rejecting that other woman, and telling me several times that he would never leave me for anyone else. I was still scared that he would to the point where I was about to make a mistake that I would have regret for the rest of my afterlife. I know for a fact if it was Johnny he would have took me there and then no questions asked, but Danny didn't. He cared more about silencing my insecurity then getting him some.

As the time went on we got closer to each other to a point that my old relationship couldn't even compare to. Sure I had to help him study for his advance classes, but by doing so he made me realize that I was more then just a pretty face. I was his girl and his tutor. I watched as his grades went up to the point were they rivaled his sister's. I even won favor with his mother apparently since even though she was joking about it, she would approve of me and her son having a secret love affair. However things didn't always look up for me though.

"Alright girlfriend I know the truth about you and the Dipstick since I saw you two fly off to a cave and from the looks of what I saw you were about to turn him into a man!" Ember said wanting the full story.

"I was about to give up my goods to him. But I didn't. Instead of taking advantage like Johnny or some other hormone driven teen he actually took the time to build up my self esteem. I said with a smile on my face.

"He listened to me and I don't know how, but found a way to silence my doubts. After what seemed like hours but it was only 30 minutes, instead of going back to study he used that time to take me to a part of the ghost zone that I never knew existed and we spent the rest of the night holding each other. I said in a dreamy tone.

"It sounds like the boy has picked up a few tricks from his sister and myself. By the way why are you dating our common enemy? Asked my other girlfriend Spectra.

"Ok when did you get here?" I asked in an icy tone.

"I came with Ember I was just invisible until I heard the story, but you still didn't answer my question."

Said Spectra still wanting the story.

"Ok Danny is your enemy not mine. He may have stopped you from taking over the world, and he way have stopped you from staying young off Teen misery as well as ruin your body suit, but he never did anything to me!" I said defending my boyfriend.

"What about stopping Johnny from getting you a new host? Or stopping us from making a female utopia? Doesn't that qualify? Ember asked.

"Sure Danny stopped Johnny from making his sister my host, but he was fighting Johnny not me, Lastly it was his goth friend, his sister, and his mother who stopped us not Danny! He was out of range of our combined attack, not to mention dealing with your boyfriend at the time! So that makes his mother, sister, and best female friend my enemies not him!" I said coming to Danny's defense once again.

"Ok Kitty we get it already, but if he does anything to hurt you or break your heart, we will be make him pay for it!" Spectra said with fury in her voice.

"I will see you both later. Meet me in 6 hours at Danny's house." I said hoping that so I could let Danny know later that Spectra and Ember were calling a truce.

I flew out of Ember's realm looking for the Fenton portal when I bumped into a red eyed ghost that looked like a ghostly Dracula. I apologized for hit him and was about to fly off when he grabbed me.

"Let go of me I need to go and see someone!" I said in a icy tone.

"I don't think so Daniel doesn't need a whore like you as his girlfriend. Go back to Johnny 13 and leave my future apprentice alone!" Said the Dracula look a like.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know how you know that, but I won't leave Danny I care about him and he cares about me!"

"Please girl Daniel will eventually realize that he is in love with that Sam, and leave you to be with her as it should be!" Said the Dracula look a like dryly.

He continued to say "Now I will tell you again leave him to Sam, or I will have to use harsher means!"

"No one tells me what to do, not even a fruit loop that looks like Dracula!" I shouted back at him.

However now I regret saying that because it was then he the unthinkable. He beat me into submission leaving bruise all over my body. He noticed him looking at me with lust in his eyes. Before he could do anything however, I was able to make a clone of myself in my place while having my real self get away invisible to the Fenton portal. Before he could do anything to my clone I made it vanish.

Present time Normal POV

"So let me get this straight. The ghost called me Daniel, and said that I was suppose to be with Sam? Sounds like my arch enemy Vlad. But something still bother's me. Why would he say that I was suppose to be with Sam? No matter, like I said to my evil older self when I fought him, The future isn't as set in stone as you thinks it is!" Danny said wanting nothing more then to beat the stuffing out of Vlad for what he did.

"Hey Dipstick while we may be enemies, when you fight that loser I got your back! No one does that to my friend and gets away with it!" Ember said ready for some action.

"You can count me in as well, while teen misery keep me young, misery itself give me my power!" Spectra said also ready for a fight.

"Thanks ladies and I promise that I won't do anything to hurt your friend I would sooner become a full ghost then do something like that!" Danny said truthfully.

"Funny you should say that, if you did become a full ghost, your ghostly wail wouldn't drain you as much as it does when you use it." Ember said like she knew I had that power.

"No thanks and no offensive to any of you, but I don't want to be completely dead for a long while." Danny said hoping he didn't offend anyone

"None taken. So where would this Vlad be at?" Ember asked.

"He lives here right in Amity since he is the mayor of Amity now. If you want I could take you to his house." I said cracking my knuckles in the process

It was then that I put my game face on and left to meet with the mayor. Ember, Kitty, and Spectra followed behind me until be got to Vlad's home. We went invisible and intangible and went down to the lab. As I expected Vlad was down there in his ghost form but what shocked me was he had my little cousin captive once again.

"I see you are stabilized young Danielle, but how did you do it? Don't tell me you are focusing to the point where you can keep yourself stable?" Vlad asked wanting answered.

"That is him Danny that is the guy who gave me these bruises, telling me that your place is with Sam not me!" Kitty said in tears.

"What do you say dipstick, Ladies shall we open up a can of whup ass on him?" Ember asking already knowing the answer.

"Hello Vlad you chose the wrong Phantom to tick off!" I said with plenty of venom in my voice.

"Hello Daniel, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I am guessing you are here to free your cousin once again?" Vlad asked not expecting an answer.

"Guess what Dracula wannabe, He isn't here alone. You hurt one of my friends, and we are going to make you pay for it! Lets get him ladies and Dipstick!" Ember said in a icy tone.

"Oh I see you are getting girls to do your dirty work Daniel, I..." Before Vlad could continue he took a look at Kitty and frowned.

"I should have wasted you when I had the chance oh well I guess I can make up for past mistakes!" Vlad said as he cloned himself three times.

Ember proceeded to power up her Guitar for a power strike which diabled Vlads clone. However the original Vlad was too quick. He grabbed her guitar and broke it before she could use it. Vlad then Grabbed Ember and threw her into a cell that holds ghosts as well as humans. Spectra wasn't fairing no better then Ember. While she could hold her own against Vlad, he knew her moves and read her like a book. Vlad then bitch slapped Spectra and tossed her into Ember's cell.

"Oh come on now this is too easy your allies are pitiful and weak Daniel, however if you give me your mid morph DNA I will let you live though I can't say the same for your friends!" Vlad said in a cocky tone.

Kitty seeing that Vlad was distracted tried to catch him with her banishing kiss only for him to dodge it.

"Nice try whore, but I you won't catch me with that!" Vlad said as he went behind her and slapped her in the face.

Danny's POV

'How dare he put one hand on my girl oh he is going to pay for that oh he will pay!' I thought since Vlad just lit my short fuse.

"Vlad if you ever lay your hands on my girlfriend like that ever again I swear you will regret it!" I shouted charging my hands to blast Vlad.

"Oh please child, I have all your powers and more experience with them. The only powers of yours I don't have are your ghost wail and your freezing powers. I know you don't dare use..." Vlad didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as I sucker punched him sending him into a wall.

"Less taking more fighting!" I said connecting another fierce punch with Vlad's face.

Ember's POV

"That's it Dipstick kick his ass for messing with your girlfriend!" I said as I watched the Dipstick wail on Vlad.

"I am glad I am not on the receiving end of that attack. Look Danny just froze him in a block of ice." Spectra said with hope in her voice.

Normal POV

"Dani are you aright?" Danny asked

"I am fine just get me out of this. Before he breaks free!" Dani said.

Danny complies with Dani and free her from the device only for her to blast him in the back by a fake clone. When Danny turned around he watched as the Fake Dani changed into a the last person he excepted to see.

"We meet again alternate me. I have been plotting my revenge against you ever since my last defeat, and who better to lure you here then to change into our arch enemy, and frame Vlad to lure you here!" Phantom said with a cocky tone.

"Danny who is that, and why is he claiming to be you?" Kitty asked frightened.

"Remember when I told you about an alternate future? Well that is an evil alternate version of myself. It was because of his evil deeds that the older version of you hit me with her purse." I said completely ignoring Phantom.

"Kitty you free Ember and Spectra I will keep him busy." I said as I made three clones of myself.

"So I see you learned how to do that without help. No matter I doubt you can do this without reverting back to your human self drained." Said Phantom taking a deep breath before unleashing his ghostly wail.

Danny thinking and moving quickly went into the floor while Phantom continued to wail. As soon as Phantom stopped and opened his eyes he was hit with four ice beams in the back. No sooner did Kitty set Ember and Spectra free Phantom broke out of his icy tomb.

"Is that what you grow up to look like Dipstick? If you leave him Kitty I will be glad to get him on the rebound." Ember said jokingly.

"Ember now is not the time to joke. It may be seven against one, but he has all of Danny's powers and he his ten times stronger then him. Kitty said remembering what he did to her last time."

"If you bitches are done talking, I am going to waste all of you including you Danny. If you are wondering why, it is because I now exist outside of time and I don't need you to exist anymore!" Phantom said with a smirk.

Three of Danny's clones took off to fight Phantom while the original went over to Kitty, Ember, and Spectra.

"Kitty there is a way we can beat him, but I need you and Ember to do as I say." Danny whispered.

"You remember what you did to get rid of all the men before? Well I need you to do that again. I will disappear into the ground out of the area of your attack then while my clones keep him busy you attack him with your combo attack." I continued to whisper in a low voice.

Before Danny could start the plan however, Phantom proceeded in using another ghost wail. Danny's clones disappear back into him, while we all get hammered by Phantoms ghost wail. If things weren't bad enough, Ember then took the time to tell me that phantom broke her guitar so she can't power up Kitty's attack.

"Change of plan then. We do everything the same but I will hold him still long enough for you to use your power." I said with desperation in my voice.

"But Danny, my power will send you away too, and if I try to bring you back then he will come back as well." Kitty said with concern in her voice.

"I would rather you survive without me, then we all get sent into oblivion together. So just trust me and do it ok?" I ask hoping she will listen to me.

"Ok Danny, I will do it and I will miss you." Kitty said with tears in her eyes."

Danny then took a deep breath and proceeded to use my ghostly wail. Phantom tried to hit Danny with an energy beam, but the power of Danny's wail sent it back at him. Danny then waited for Kitty to send her kiss to banish both of them but she didn't. At the last minute Kitty sent her banishing kiss. Spectra then grabbed Danny, went intangible, and went into the floor just in time to avoid getting hit by Kitty's attack. Phantom however wasn't so lucky and was sent away to who knows were. When Danny opened his eyes he was back in human form but wasn't stuck with Phantom.

"Sorry Dipstick, but I told Kitty to wait until the last minute then have Spectra save you. I hope that was ok with you?" Ember asked not wanting to hear my answer.

"Oh Danny I am so happy that you are alright. Don't you ever ask me to use my power on you ever again, or I swear I will..." Before Kitty could say anything else Danny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"I know this is going to sound cheesy, but my hero." Danny said making everyone laugh.

"Well we did what we came to accomplish see you later Dipstick and remember if you hurt her..."

Ember said knowing Danny would get the message.

"I know Ember I will get a can opened on me." Danny said mockingly as both Ember and Spectra flew off.

"Danny do you think you will be alright? I mean that last attack took a lot out of you. Kitty asked still concerned about my safety.

"Nothing that a little rest and TLC from my girlfriend won't cure." I said charmingly.

"Oh I will give you some TLC alright but let me take you home boyfriend. Kitty said with a smile on her face.

Fenton works

"Well we are back Danny. Now let me give you that TLC or better yet some TL and don't worry, this time it is because I want to do it not because I am afraid to lose you to Sam." Kitty said as she once again removed her panties and gave them to Danny.

"This is for being there for me." Kitty said in a sedcutive tone as she removed Danny pants

Danny felt his body respond to his girlfriends touch.

'So this is what Dash was talking about when he claimed he did it with Paulina. It is also what Paulina said she would do to the me when I'm a ghost.' Thought Danny as Kitty placed her womanhood over his manhood.

"This is for every date you made me feel special, and wanting nothing more then to make me happy." Kitty said as she lowered herself down until Danny was completely buried inside of her.

'I am experincing the greatest feeling I have ever had and I can't even tell my friends about it. I just hope that they don't find out too soon' Thought Danny as he tried to suppress a moan as Kitty rode him in the cowgirl position.

However little did either of them know a certain biker was watching the whole thing while recording everything that was going on with his bike's camera.

Stage out

So end another chapter of heartbreak. For all those who thought that the person who was abusing Kitty was Vlad I got you all good. Lastly I didn't put a lemon at the end of this chapter because I suck at writing them. Also the next chapter will have Plenty of Drama but I won't say what it is. until next time R and R people.


	6. Blackmail and soap operas

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. If i did I would have made this fanfic into a Danny Phantom comic. Enjoy part 6 of heartbreak.

Danny's POV

I woke up the next morning still feeling tired from yesterday. The events that happened were still fuzzy at best. All I knew at the moment was that my penis was feeling really good right now. Then I looked downward and then it all came back to me. I had sex with Kitty yesterday, and my penis even though it is soft is still inside of her. I separated myself from Kitty's vagina, and proceeded to to walk into the shower. I turned the water on, and the rush of cold water got me my full attention.

'What the hell, there isn't any warm water? I guess I am stuck taking a cold shower then.' I thought sourly since I hated cold showers.

I was about to start washing up when I heard some one scream ghost!

I looked to see my mother with the Fenton bazooka pointing at Kitty's face with a look of disgust on her face.

"What are you doing in my son's bedroom you sorry excuse for a ghost hooker?" Mother hissed.

'Shit mother came into my room unannounced and is going to kill my girlfriend. Well there is one way of stopping her.' I thought as I ran out and tackled my mother before I could shoot her.

"Mom leave her alone she hasn't done anything wrong!" I pleaded totally forgetting about my nakedness.

"Danny you don't help the enemy she is a ghost, and last time I saw her, she was trying to turn this world into a female only utopia!" Maddie said pointing her Fenton Bazooka at Kitty.

"Well guess what mom? I love her, and if you do anything to hurt her I swear I will run away and never return home!" I said with all te courage I could muster.

"What did you do to my son? Did you use one of you ghost powers to put him under your spell? That has to be it, since there is no way my beautiful baby boy would fall for a ugly creature like you!" Maddie said with venom in her voice.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I am was looking for love, and I found it with Danny? Well guess what Maddie, I found myself a good man and I am not letting him go ever!" Kitty hissed.

Maddie then aimed her Bazooka and fired a blast straight at Kitty. I ran as fast as I could and blocked the shot with my body sending me to the ghost zone.

Ember's realm Normal POV

"Well that was as interesting as watching paint dry. I have an idea, why don't we go surfing at the beach. I got this killer swimsuit and even though there is no sun here, we can still have fun." Ember suggested.

Before Spectra could answer, Danny appeared into her realm still in the suit that he was born with. When Ember and Spectra got a look at him, or rather what he was working with, they both whistled.

"You know dipstick normally I would pound you into oblivion, but you are lucky because if I did that, Kitty would be sad." Ember said said in a normal tone. She then went on to say "Wow it seems you have a lot to work with do you mind if I take it for a spin?"

"First off no I am not interested in you Ember. I love Kitty and I won't betray her by messing with her friend." Danny said honestly.

"I was just joking Dipstick. I am glad to see that you really care about her. She is lucky to have someone who care so much about her." Ember said truthfully.

"No it is the other way around. While I really enjoyed what we did last night, she is so out of my league Ember, I am surprised being myself has gotten me this far." Danny said seeing if Ember would fall into his trap.

"Dipstick, of all the men I met in my life, besides your friend Tucker you are the only other man I met that actually cares about how others feel. You are also loyal to a default, kind, and believe it or not a great battle comrade!" Ember said stating his good points.

"Danny I have to ask you what happened to you that would result in you being naked in Embers lair?" Spectra asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot about that going ghost!" Danny said as his naked body was covered up by his ghost suit.

"I will tell you. After what we did last night Kitty stayed over at my house in my room. The problem was that this morning, right answer I went into the shower, Mom came into the room with her Fenton Bazooka. Even after I confessed my feelings mother still fired and I took the blow sending me here." I explained.

Meanwhile back at Fenton works

"Ok now you officially pissed me off! It is bad enough you invade my home, but now you corrupt my son to the point where it would get shot for you? You are so dead whore!" Maddie then shot at Kitty who dodged her attack with ease.

A couple of moments later Maddie stepped in something sticky. It took her a moment to figure out what it was, and when she did she was beyond pissed.

"Please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did with him? Please don't anything but that!" Maddie screamed and pleaded at the same time.

"That is right Maddie your son didn't think I was a whore, especially last night when he gave me the best fuck of my afterlife!" Kitty said confirming her worst fear.

Normally Kitty would be nice and sweet for Danny, but after what Maddie, Sam, and Jazz did to her and her friends that day she wanted revenge on them, and even though she did love Danny she knew she could hurt her enemies in the process with it.

"Oh Maddie you also better make room for one more at the table, because after a while my new name will be Kitten Fenton!" Kitty boasted with pride.

"Over my dead body you 60's Hooker!" Maddie screeched as she shot the Fenton bazooka missing in the process.

"Mine is already dead Maddie, but I don't want you to die so soon otherwise you will ruin my fun with my love!" Kitty said still taunting Maddie

"Stop calling him your love! You are using my son to get to me, and Jazz! He belongs with a human girl not you!" Maddie continued to screech.

Kitty kept having fun with Maddie until she heard foot steps. In a second Jazz was upstairs and fired a beam at kitty that send her to the ghost zone.

"Mom I could here you scream all the way downstairs, what did she do to get you so upset?" Jazz asked with concern.

"She raped your brother Jazz! She came in here last night and had her way with him! If I ever see that whore again I will make sure that her afterlife is never peaceful!" Maddie said with plenty of hate in her voice.

"Where is Danny at? Don't tell me you sent him to the ghost zone mom?" Jazz asked.

"He jumped in front of my Fenton Bazooka with nothing on to protect her."Maddie said in a sad tone.

"Thanks to you doing that, he will be at the mercy of every single ghost in the ghost zone! I don't even what to think what will happen if Ember or Spectra find him." Jazz said in a sad tone.

"Mom we have to..."

Before they could say anything a Johnny came through the wall in front of the two ghost hunter ready to make his move.

"What the hell are you doing her Johnny? After what you tried to do last time you are no friend of ours!" Jazz and Maddie said with weapons raised.

"Chill out ladies, we are all on the same side here. You want to get Danny away from Kitty, and I want to get Kitty away from your son. Plus I already know where your son is." Johnny said hoping that the ladies would bite.

"No Johnny I know for a fact you hate my brother, what would stop you from hurting him when you find him?" Jazz asked.

"Ok then, don't trust me. Who knows maybe Danny will marry Kitty, and with what they did she could be pregnant with his child. Before you know it he will have a family with her while the girl who should have got him will be sad all because you wouldn't let me help you!" Johnny said knowing that they would take the bait which they did.

"Ok Johnny deal. If you help me get my son back and get him away from that whore, we will owe you one, but if you try anything funny, I will make sure you suffer as much as that bitch will when if I ever see her again." Jazz said knowing that Danny would cause him pain in the process.

"Johnny take this with you. It will let us know where you are in the ghost zone. Take this as well. When you find Danny call us and we will meet you there." Maddie said still not trusting Johnny, but knowing he was the best shot of getting her son back.

Meanwhile in Ember realm three hours later.

"So tell me Dipstick, did you enjoy losing your virginity to her?" Ember asked out of curiously.

Before Danny could answer there was a knock on the door. When Ember opened the door Danny's worst nightmare came true as it was of all people Sam and Johnny waiting for him at the other side of the door.

"Sam what are you doing here? And with Johnny? Don't tell me that he kidnapped you!" Danny said ready to kick Johnny ass.

"Calm down punk, she came with me of her own will. She wants to bring you back to your mother. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Danny alone you know guy talk!" Johnny said knowing what he was about to do.

"Ember, Spectra for the sake of our truce, please treat Sam as you are treating me now" Danny said getting a positive response from Ember and Spectra.

As soon as Johnny got Danny by himself he made his move.

"So punk did you enjoy fucking my girl yesterday?" Johnny asked with venom in his voice.

"Yeah I did enjoy fucking **my** girl yesterday, but on a side note how do you know that?" Danny asked wanting to kill Johnny.

"Cause punk I saw you flying from Vlad's house with her yesterday and followed you. Then for the past few hours I watched and recorded you doing the deed with her. Now here is what you are going to do. You won't say anything, and you will dump Kitty like a bad habit. Otherwise I will show this to your friend out there!" Johnny said thinking he had all the cards.

'I knew that hiding this from my friends was a bad idea. Now Danny what is more important to you? keeping Kitty and possibly losing sam, or keep this a secret and losing the woman that I love?' Danny asked himself and getting his answer in less then a second.

As soon as Danny came out of the room he went directly to Sam and did what he had to do.

"Sam I need to tell you something that I know you will hate me for, and if you do I will except it." Danny said with a serious look on his face.

"Danny there is nothing you can say that will make me hate you. You are my best friend though I wish we could have been more then that." Sam said sincerely.

'Oh my looks like the tart of a soap opera sense. This is going to be good.' Thought Spectra who decided to get some popcorn.

"Well I haven't been totally honest with you Sam. I was going to tell you this when I completed high school, but due to certain factors beyond my control I am telling you this now. Remember when I rejected you when you asked me out sometime ago?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I remember, you told me it was because you saw me kissing that other guy by accident, and ever since you had doubts." Sam said remembering a few days ago.

"Well that wasn't entirely the truth. While I did have doubts about that, there was another reason. I have been going out with someone for five months Sam. The reason I didn't say anything, was because they wanted to keep it on the down low.

"I always hated soap opera's they put me to sleep" Ember said feeling sleepy.

"Shut up girl this is the best part now how will Sam react? Spectra asked not except an answer while munching on some popcorn.

Sam remained silent for a moment. She was still taking in the information that she was fed. After about ten minutes of silence, Sam finally spoke up.

"Who are you dating Danny? Please don't tell me it is that shallow witch Paulina?" Sam saying Paulina with venom in her voice.

"No Sam she I am not dating her I am dating..." before Danny could answer Danny girlfriend came in and saw the scene. She was about to over react, but instead she decided to give Danny the benefit of the doubt.

"Ok Danny. Why is Sam here, and why are you holding her hand?" Kitty asked trying to keep her cool.

"Sam meet my girlfriend of five plus months. Kitty I am sorry for breaking my promise to you, but your ex was trying to blackmail me into dumping you." Danny said truthfully.

Upon hearing the reason why Danny spilled the beans, Kitty was pissed. Her hands began to glow with blue energy she had the intent to beat Johnny to with an inch of his afterlife.

"You underhanded Snake in th grass! What where you expecting him to do? Dump me and then when I was hurt take you back?" Kitty said showing the reason why Danny grades went up. She continued on to say "Well guess what? Your plan backfired, and there is no way I would ever leave my Danny for a loser like you!"

Kitty then proceeded in using her vanishing kiss, but Johnny got out the way before it could connect with him. While this was going on Sam went on to tell Danny how she felt about this hidden info.

"Danny I am so angry with you right now, you lied to me about something important, and even though you were going to tell me the truth, you should have told me from the start. I would have still been angry, but at least you wouldn't have been in this situation!" Sam said with anger in her voice.

"Sam I am not stupid. Thanks to my tutor my mind now rival's Jazz's. But even if it didn't, I know that you would have tried to talk me into breaking up with Kitty. I also know that when I was away you had to deal with Kitty, Ember, and Spectra alone and I know you are not very fond of any of them!" Danny said.

Sam couldn't say anything in her defense, because she knew it was true. But at the same time she was still angry at him. So she then took out the Specter deflector and placed it around Danny. To her misfortune instead of zapping him, it canceled out his ghost powers leaving him in is birthday suit. Needless to stay Sam was drooling. Kitty caught wind of this, and was ready do defend her status.

"Ok Goth girl, if you don't take your eyes off my Danny I swear I will rip your head off!" Kitty said with anger in her voice.

Johnny seeing this a good chance to run did just that. When just outside Ember's realm he called Maddie and let her know where Danny was.

'Oh well my plan may have backfired, but at least I got some points with his family.' Johnny thought to himself as he rode through the ghost zone.

Stage out

So end another chapter of heartbreak. It seems Johnny's plan backfired in his face, but Danny still has one last secret he is going to tell Sam. will this secret push her over the edge, find out in the next installment of heartbreak.


	7. The Death of Danny Fenton

I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters they belong to their original owners enjoy part 7 of heartbreak.

Kitty's POV

"Danny you do realize that your mother is going to be after my head, since she thinks I brainwashed you into going with me right?" I said looking at Danny with concern in my eyes.

"If she doesn't like it, then that is her problem. Besides if you want to be around me, you can just use your counterpart Moochie. Mom believe it or not, has been hinting at me to develop a stronger relationship with her. Danny said trying to look on the brighter side.

"Danny, you didn't tell Sam everything did you?" I asked hoping he did.

"I told her everything other then the fact that you took my virginity." Danny said casually.

"Well if she took the fact that we were hiding our relationship well, I bet she will take it the same." I said figuring that the first secret is bigger then the second.

"I don't think there is any need for Sam to know that. What we do behind closed does is our business not hers!" Danny said wanting to keep that a secret from her.

"Your mother, Sister, and Johnny know about it, one of them may spill the beans to her. If you aren't the one to do it, she will may hate you even more. I mean looked what she did to you last time." Kitty said remembering seeing Danny go from clothed ghost to nude human with the help of a Specter Deflector.

"Yeah and because of that, she along with your friends seen what my mother gave me." Danny said in a joking tone.

Danny then went invisible and flew back to the entrance of the Fenton portal. Danny was about to go through when door closed on him.

On the other side of the Fenton portal Normal POV

"Mom why did you close the ghost portal? Danny could find his way back you know!" Jazz said trying not to give away TMI.

"Jazz there are a lot of ghosts in the ghost zone. Danny didn't even have the clothes on his back. How can he come back without anything to defend himself?" Maddie asked with sadness in her voice.

"Danny had been in the ghost zone more times then you can count. Danny even made a map of the ghost zone for us in case we ever got lost in there. I think he will be able to get back safety since knows the way back." Jazz said with confidence in her voice.

'Plus with his ghost powers it will make it easy for him do defend himself.' Jazz thought with a smile on the inside.

"Ok I will reopen the portal, but if anything comes out of there that isn't Danny it will face my wrath!" Maddie said as she opened the portal.

Danny seeing the portal open changed back to his naked human self and jumped through the portal. However, neither of them knew that Kitty was inside of Danny. Kitty then exited Danny's body and flew up to his room.

"Danny are you alright? How did you make it back without the ghost hurting you?" Maddie asked happy to see her son alive.

"My girlfriend you tried sent back to the ghost zone brought me here. Also I would have told you about her eventually so what happened a few hours ago wouldn't have happened!" Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man! I forbid you from ever going near that child molester ever again!" Maddie said in a stern tone.

"Mom you can't tell me who I am allowed to date! I love her and she loves me! So you are going to have to either accept that we are dating, or I swear you will never see me again!" Danny said in a rebellious voice.

"Danny you may not like what mom is doing, but she is doing it to protect you. Remember what you told me when I was about to go out with Johnny 13? Well now it is my turn to help you out little brother. You already went to a point of no return with Kitty, if you keep this up, you will completely lose yourself and everyone who cares about you." Jazz said in an concerned sister tone.

"Speaking of Johnny 13 did he tell you that we were looking for you?" Maddie asked.

"No in fact he tried to kill me! Apparently he doesn't get that Kitty doesn't want to be with him anymore, since he cheated on her with Crystal who died some time ago." Danny said with venom in his voice.

"Oh he did? Well that is the last time I trust any ghost! The next time I see either of them they will suffer this mother's wrath!" Maddie said in a pissed off voice.

She then went on to say "Though on another note whoever does go out with you will have a lot to work with. I see you don't get that from your father."

'I can't believe she said that! Danny is mine and mine alone! No other woman will have him!' Thought Kitty as she wished that her banishing kiss could repel women as well as men.

"Mom let Danny get upstairs so he can get dressed. I don't want to see his over sized tool any longer!" Jazz said as she turned around.

"Oh I don't know Jazz, maybe I will talk with your father and see if he will agree with the idea that we all become nudists. Inside the house of course." Maddie said in a joking tone.

'Ok now that is just creepy. The last thing I need to see is my future mother in law walking around all natural.' Thought Kitty as she took over Danny's body and walked him to his room. When they were in the room Kitty locked the door and reappeared in front of Danny.

"Ok if your mother makes another comment about you dating someone else, I swear I will make her regret interfering in our relationship!" Kitty hissed.

"Calm down, how many times do I have to tell you that no matter what they say or do, I won't leave you?" Danny said while embracing his Kitty.

"Danny please put something on, or go ghost. Oh and thanks to your mother entering your room without knocking, she now knows about us!" Kitty said annoyed more at Maddie then Danny.

"We would have been found out anyways no thanks to Johnny 13 spying on what was suppose to be the one of the greatest experiences of my life." Danny with anger in his voice.

"Danny are you up here? I hope you are dressed because I am coming in!" Said Jazz as she was trying to open the door.

Danny rushed and put on his normal clothes just before Jazz found out the door was locked.

"Danny open the door we need to talk about something important!" Jazz said trying to get Danny's attention.

"Jazz if you are trying to convince me to give up on my Kitty then you can forget it!" Danny said with fury in his voice.

"It isn't about that Danny. It is about our relationship as a brother and sister." Jazz said as Danny decided to unlock the door.

Danny then told Kitty to go invisible while he tried to get rid of his sister.

"Danny ever since I found out your secret we have gotten closer then we normally would have been, but now I feel like I am losing not only my baby brother, but my first ghostly friend. Unlike Mom I know you aren't being brainwashed or controlled by Kitty. I just want to know how long have you been going out with her?" Jazz asked hoping to bridge the gap between them.

"Jazz why should I tell you? I mean the last time you saw her before yesterday, she was trying to get rid of all men and since then you, and mom have pegged her as evil!" Danny said.

"Danny what is it going to take for me not to lose my only sibling? I figured out everything Danny. The real reason why you are going through school so fast is so you can be with her and not have mom and dad worry about you trashing your future. I also did some digging on your tutor, and I know that Moochie, as she calls herself is really Kitty." Jazz said with straight face.

"Jazz I said it before, and I will say it again. You are way smarter then I give your credit for. So what are you going to do with this information? Use it to blackmail me like Johnny did in an attempt to break me and Kitty up?" Danny asked in an annoyed voice.

"No Danny I won't. I am your sister not your mother. I can't make your choices for you. However, I just want to be kept in the loop of your life Danny." Jazz said honestly.

"I was going to ask what business is it of yours that you know who I date, but I remember doing the same thing when you were falling for Johnny so we are even. However unlike Johnny who was trying to use you for evil, I trust Kitty enough to know she isn't using me." Danny said causing Kitty to hug him while still invisible.

"Danny if you believe she isn't evil and just a ghost looking for love, then I will give her the benefit of the doubt. But only for you Danny. Oh and tell her when you see her next that if she doesn't anything to hurt you I will make her wish she went back to that slime ball Johnny!" Jazz said with fury in her voice.

Jazz then left the room closing the door behind her. Danny then locked the door and sat on his bed.

"Your sister is so much smarter then your parents. Are you sure that you and her weren't adopted?" Kitty asked half joking half serious.

"Yeah I know, and if I know her she will be watching us like lion stalks it prey." Danny said wishing his sister didn't just figure out everything.

"So what are we going to do now? Continue with the plan and run away when you graduate?" Kitty asked.

"No but I will tell you what he not going to do Jack hold Danny while I sent that bitch back to the ghost zone!" Said an angry Maddie who overheard the entire conversation.

Jack went to grab Danny and took him away from Kitty leaving Maddie alone with Kitty.

"Don't even think of trying to overshadow me! My Specter Deflector is on, and soon you won't be able to touch Danny either since he will be wearing one!" Maddie said with her Bazooka raised ready to fire. However before Maddie could fire Jack tackled her to the ground.

"Jack what are you doing? And where is Danny?" Maddie asked with concern.

"Get out of me ghost kid!" Jack said as he repelled Danny out of him and to their horror watched as Danny Phantom changed into Danny Fenton.

"I don't believe it our son is the ghost boy? How long have you been hiding this from us?" Maddie asked completely forgetting about Kitty for the moment.

"For a good year and three months. So if you want to send me to the ghost zone with all the other ghosts, go ahead it is your job as ghost hunters." Danny said dryly.

"But it is also our job's as parents to protect our children. Even if one of them is half ghost. However that doesn't mean we will do the same for her!" Maddie said with her Bazooka raised ready to fire.

"Maddie stop this. While I don't approve of our son dating a ghost, I can see that he clearly cares about her. Besides if we send her away Danny will go after her no matter what we do." Jack said surprising both Danny and Kitty in the process.

"Actually we can keep the ghost portal closed and keep the ghost shield up to prevent him from running away. Now that we know he is half ghost." Maddie said in overprotective mother mode.

"Lucky for me, I developed a new ghost power that I can use to get away from you, Because right now you sound crazy." Danny said as he focused his ecto energy into making a doorway into the ghost zone.

Danny then went on to say "Kitty go through I will meet up with you later after I have a talk with my parents."

Kitty went through the door and closed it then changed back into his human self before he went began to talk.

"Mom, if you try to put a specter Deflector on me it will hurt me and possibly turn me into a full ghost." Danny said kill that idea on the spot.

"Danny why did you hide this from us? We could have been there for you from the start. Hey I know bring up the Fenton ghost catcher. With it we can separate you from your ghost half and you can be our normal all human son and we can be rid of your horrible ghost half." Maddie stated.

"Not a good idea. If you do that, then my ghost half would be truly evil without humanity. I know this because I saw an alternate future where my ghost self was evil because the humanity was ripped out of him. Besides I did save the world from the ghost king some time ago. Plus like my parents I have become a great ghost hunter." Danny said knowing he would win his father's approval.

"Hey that is true my son is following in his old man's footsteps, and has been doing a good job keeping the city ghost free." Jack said with pride in his voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are still being used by a ghost. What about Sam? I know she likes you Danny. Not to mention she is human like you are." Maddie said hoping to get through to her son.

"So what, Kitty is a ghost just like I am. Plus what happens when you die? You become a ghost, and what was Kitty before she died? A human female just like Sam is now. I love her and there is nothing you can say or do that can stop me." Danny stated boldly.

Danny then went on to say "As for why I didn't tell you maybe this will refresh your memory. Ok lets kill the ghost! When I get my hands on you I am going to tear you apart Atom by Atom! now if you excuse me..." Before Danny could finish his sentence Vlad made his appearence.

"There is one thing they can do, and that is have you live with me little badger." Came a the voice of his arch enemy.

"Sorry fruit loop, but I have no intention of staying with you I am going ghost!" Danny shouted as he changed into his other half. Danny then opened a door into the ghost zone and said "Good bye mom, good bye dad I will miss you." just before he went through the door into the ghost zone and closed it.

Ember's realm in the ghost zone ten minutes later.

"So let me get this straight. You run away from home into the ghost zone just because your mother doesn't approve of who you date? Wow dipstick I didn't know you had that much of a backbone. Kitty I really approve of Danny." Ember said getting the whole meaning of the situation.

"Ember I need you to do one thing for me. Could you make me a full ghost like everyone else here?" Danny asked.

"Yes I can, but are you sure dipstick? Once I do this nothing can undo it." Ember warned.

"I don't care about that. I would eventually die anyways and become a full ghost so why not make it now." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Ok Dipstick have a taste of my death song!" Ember said as she hit cord that separated his human half from his ghost half.

Ember, and Kitty then watched as everything that was Danny Fenton Transfer over to Danny Phantom. One the transfer was complete Danny's Human half turned to dust and scattered in all directions into the ghost zone.

"Welcome to the club of being a full ghost Danny Phantom." Ember said with a smile on her face.

Stage out.

Now Danny is a full ghost just like his love and her friends. How will Danny's Family take the news? How will his friends take the news? Read the second to last chapter of this fanfic to find out. until then see you next time oh and don't forget R and R people.


	8. Friends gained friends lost

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. every Part 8 of Heartbreak

Fenton works

"Wow that was unexpected. Who would have thought our son was the ghost boy?" Thought Jack as he looked at Maddie.

"Who cares about that? All I want right now is my son back. Even if he is half ghost, he is still my boy and I love him!" Maddie said trying to hold back tears.

"Then we will go into the ghost zone, and bring him back. Oh and Maddie for our son's sake if we have to bring his girlfriend back with us lets just do it." Jack said suprising Vlad in the process.

"No if we see that bitch we kill her, and it should break the hold that she has over our son." Maddie said still with her stubborn streak.

'Ok what universe did I drop into? I mean since when is Jack the smart one and Maddie the stubborn one?' Thought Vlad as he began formulating his plan.

"Maddie I will go in and bring him back. He is like the son that I never had, and I want him back as badly as you." Vlad said faking a sincere smile.

"Don't forget to take a specter deflector. It will protect you from ghosts, or in Danny's case neutralize his ghost powers." Maddie said handing Vlad two specter deflectors.

Vlad then raced down to the lab ahead of Jack and Maddie. He then transformed and went into the ghost portal before Jack and Maddie could catch up.

'Danny you can run, but you can't hide from me. I know where you are thanks to this genetic ghost locator I made a while back. Soon I will have you and I will have your DNA. Then I will be able to make my perfect half ghost son.' Vlad thought with a smile as he flew past several of the weaker ghosts of the ghost zone.

Ember's Realm

"So dipstick, shall we go out and celebrate your come out party?" Ember said still trying to get use to having Danny as her friend instead of her enemy.

"Why not? Since I left my human half behind, I have all the time to have fun and hang out with among friends." Danny said then began to frown.

"Ok Danny spill what is on your mind. I don't want there to be any secrets between us." Stated Kitty with a worried look on her face.

"I just remembered while I gained two new friends in the ghost zone, I may have lost two human friends." Danny said still feeling sad.

"Don't worry, we you can visit your friends and you can tell them everything." Kitty said trying to get Danny to smile.

She went on to say "So why don't you just make another portal to where Sam and Tucker are and tell them."

"Kitty only Wulf can do that. I can only make portals that take you into the ghost zone when I am outside. I can't do it in reverse." Danny said sadly.

"Wulf you mean that wolf ghost who can claw through ghost shields as well as into the real world?" Ember asked wondering how Danny knew of him.

"Yeah he is one of the few friends I have in the ghost zone. Besides from Cujo, Frostbite and Clockwork of course." Danny said thinking of his past encounters with each of them.

"Oh and here I thought we were your only friends here. At least until you do something stupid." Ember said.

"Well I better find my way to the Fenton portal so I can go find my human friends." Danny said only to get zapped by a pink energy beam.

"Oh I don't think so little Badger, You will be coming with me so I can get your morph DNA, then I will be taking you to your parents right after I kill Kitty of course." Vlad said earning a glare from Danny as well as Ember.

"Technically you can't kill her because she is already dead old man. But on another note anyone who messes with my friend mess with me!" Ember said as she hit a cord on her guitar sending out a fist in Vlads direction.

Vlad yawned and formed one of his pink energy shields to block the attack. Vlad then made two clones of himself and sent each of them after Ember and Kitty.

"Ok fruit loop I can understand why you want me, but what purpose do you have to kill my girlfriend for?" Danny asked while blocking Vlad's attacks.

"Oh no reason, just trying to get some Brownie points with your mom that's all." Vlad answered honestly.

"You need to chill out Vlad!" Danny said as he fired a super charged ice beam at Vlad.

Vlad one again Blocked the incoming attack with his shield, but was then punched in the face by another Danny. Vlad simply smiled at the development.

"I see you finally mastered duplicating your form, but guess what? I still win." Vlad said as he held the knocked out forms of Ember and Kitty in his hands.

"Surrender and I will spare Ember. Otherwise she will share the same fate as Kitty." Vlad said thinking he had all the cards.

"Put them down Vlad or you will be sorry!" Danny said with his eyes glowing brighter then normal.

"Face it Danny, no matter what you do I still hold all the cards. Oh and don't even think about using that move you used to destroy my lab. I did research and found out that no matter what you do, as long as you are half human it will drain you like a battery." Vlad said causing Danny to smile.

"Thanks for the information fruit loop, now take this!" Danny said as he was about to use his ghostly wail before Vlad spoke up.

"I don't think so child, you don't dare use that attack as long as I have these two! Now change back and come with me!" Vlad said still holding a smile on his face.

'The fruit loop doesn't know that I am a full ghost. Time for me to teach him not to mess with my girlfriend' Danny said while making two invisible clones.

"What are you waiting for Danny? Don't you want to save your friend? Change back now, or I will make sure they both die!" Vlad said losing his patience.

"No way fruit loop, besides if you took a look you aren't holding the cards anymore!" Danny said as his clones held Ember and Kitty.

"Now you are going to pay Vlad. It is one thing to try and kidnap me for my mid morph DNA, but when you put the ghost I love in danger you will pay!" Danny said as he unleashed his most devastating attack his ghostly wail.

Vlad summoned a full body shield to protect himself from Danny's attack, but it cracked under the sheer pinch of the wail.

A few feet away from Ember's Realm

"Vlad's singal is coming from that door. Activating Specter Speeder grappler arm. Maddie said as she pushed the button.

One of the arms came out of the ship opening the door to Ember's realm. As soon as they entered Ember's Realm Jack and Maddie were shocked at what they witnessed.

"Wow how knew Danny had a power like that? Maddie are the shields holding up?" Jack asked concerned.

"No Jack the shields are failing we have to get out of the range of that attack before it is too late." Maddie said as she routed the remaining energy to the thrusters to get the ship out of range.

However, it was a futile attempt as the Specter Speeder's shield failed and within seconds fell apart. Lucky for them they had on their Specter Deflectors with was the only thing that saved them from the devastating attack.

"Maddie look at who our son is fighting. It is that ghost we saw at our college reunion, and from the looks of it Danny is kicking his can." Jack said with pride.

Vlad couldn't hold his transformation any longer and reverted back to his human form as Danny stopped wailing. Jack and Maddie gasped as they found out that their college friend was the same ghost that attacked them that day. Vlad then opened his eyes and saw Danny was still in his ghostly form.

"How is it possible that you are still in your ghostly form? Last time you used that attack you were drained like a dead battery of your ghost power." Vlad asked still catching his breath.

"If you must know, I had Ember remove my human half so I can use that attack as much as I want without getting drained. Now Vlad since you can't have my mid morph DNA since I am no longer human, leave me and my friends alone!" Danny said in a annoyed voice.

"Maddie did you see what I did? Our friend is that ghost from the reunion!" Jack said with shock in his voice.

"While that is shocking what Danny said to Vlad is even more shocking. Our son in no longer living he is a ghost, and it is all that bitch's fault!" Maddie said taking aim at Kitty.

"No Maddie don't let your anger take over. I mean sure we lost our human son, but even if he is a pure ghost, he is still our son and we love him." Jack said as he flew over to Danny.

"Dad what are you doing here, how long have you been here?" Danny asked while still holding Vlad.

"Danny first put down Vlad even if he was like you half ghost, he is still my friend. Second we got here while you were using that wailing attack of yours. If we weren't wearing our Specter Deflectors, we would have been in worse shape then Vladdie." Jack said trying to touch his son only for him to get away.

"Dad remember I am a ghost. As long as you are wearing a Specter Deflector it will zap me. Also what do you mean we? Oh no don't tell me that mom is here?" Danny said as he saw his mother ready to fire one of her ghost weapons at Kitty.

Danny flew as fast as he could and scooped up Kitty before is mother could hurt her.

"Mom what is wrong with you? I know Kitty and you have beef about the past, but can't you put the past behind you so I can be happy with the ghost I love please?" Danny asked trying to make his mother give up her hate.

"Sorry Danny but because of her I have lost my son and I will never forgive her." Maddie said with anger in her voice.

"Maddie what are you talking about? Danny is right in front of you." Jack said.

"I know that Jack. But because of her our son is no longer among the living. She killed him and made him a full ghost." Maddie said with sorrow and anger.

"Mom I gave up my human half willingly. Ember helped me remove my human half not Kitty. Please don't even think about hurting them." Said Danny looking for his father for support.

"I understand now. There is nothing I can do now it is too late. I have lost my son and I am a failure as a mother. Jack it is time for us to go." Maddie said with sadness in her voice.

"How Danny destroyed our way home with that wail of his." Jack said while gasping for air.

This didn't go unnoticed by Danny. He knew that him and Vlad could live in the ghost zone for a good period of time since they had ectoplasm in them, but Jack and Maddie were in Danger of dying in the zone.

"Mom you and dad will die if you don't get out of ghost zone. I can get you two back but you need to take off your Specter Deflectors for me to help you." Danny said pleading.

Maddie and Jack complied then Danny made three clones of himself that overshadowed his parents. Jack then grabbed Vlad and flew out of the ghost zone with Maddie with the original Danny stopping just three feet from the entrance. As soon as two clones returned to Danny Jack spoke.

"Thanks son you save us. You know what, I don't care if you are a full ghost, you are still our son. Come back with us. You can even bring your girlfriend Kitty to live with us." Jack said.

"Sorry dad but it won't work. I am among the dead now. Plus with the way the house is it will attack me remember?" Danny said reminding him that the house was a full ghost's worst nightmare.

Danny then went on to say "That doesn't mean I won't come to visit every so often, but make sure you shut down the house defense system when I do come. Danny said not wanting to deal with getting shot at.

"Danny we love you son. I just wish that you were still a human ghost hybrid instead of a full ghost. Jack said while Maddie started talking to herself.

"No Danny please don't leave me, you are my boy and I love you. I will do anything to make you stay here with us!" Maddie said without her anger.

"Sorry mom, but it is too late for that. I have to live in the ghost zone now since I am no longer half human. When you see Jazz, let her know that I love her and will come to visit every so often." Danny said as he turned around and began to fly into the ghost zone.

"Jack I need the lab to myself for the next few weeks. So do me a favor, and take Jazz on a father Daughter outing or something. Oh and send Vlad back to his house as well." Maddie said with very little emotion in her voice.

"Ok Maddie, as long as you don't plan on doing something crazy." Jack said in a normal tone while taking Vlad with him.

Inside the Fenton RV 10 minutes later.

"Where am I? What has happened for the time I was out?" Vlad asked finally coming to.

"Not much, other then the shock of me finding out you are half ghost just like Danny used to be." Jack said with hurt in his voice.

He then went on to say "You could have come to us sooner with this and we could have helped you." Jack said with compassion in his voice.

"Jack it is your fault that I am half ghost in the first place! It is because of you that I lost my shot at Maddie!" Vlad said in a bitter tone.

"What do you… You mean what happened to you twenty years ago? But Vlad that was an accident I swear. I never meant to hurt my best friend!" Jack said sincerely.

He then went on to say "I didn't know you loved Maddie like I did, if I had known back then, I would have stepped aside for you. But right now for her sake, just leave her be. She is taking the lost of Danny hard."

"Jack think about it from Maddie's Point of view. While I wasn't here to witness it with my own eyes, Maddie, Sam, and Jazz had to save all the men from Danny's girlfriend, Ember, and Spectra. Now the same ghost that she sent back to the ghost zone is now with her son. If I were Maddie, I would be pissed off as well." Vlad said honestly.

He then went on to say "Jack turn this thing around. If we don't stop her she is likely to do something crazy!" Vlad said more worried about Maddie then anyone else.

Meanwhile back at Fenton works

"Oh you are going to pay you little bitch! It was because of you that Danny gave up his human half. Now you and the rest of the ghost zone will pay! But first I will have to capture my son before I do this." Maddie said out loud not knowing Jazz could here her.

'Oh my god mom has lost her mind! I am going to have to stop her before she does something stupid.' Thought Jazz as she tried to sneak away only to step on a twig.

"Who is there? Oh it is you Jazz. I thought I told Jack to take you with him." Maddie said with annoyance.

"Mom what has happened to Danny? You said he was now a full ghost. Please tell me what happened." Jazz said in a concerned tone.

"Fine I will tell you. Thanks to her hold over my son, Danny had Ember make him a full ghost. Now that he is a full ghost he can't stay here with me. I lost my little boy Jazz. But don't worry I will get them for what they did to him, oh they will pay!" Maddie said in a sinister voice.

"Ok mom you are scaring me. I feel your pain as well since I lost my little brother who I love, but that doesn't mean you should look for vengeance. I mean think about it, say if you were to finish Kitty off. Then Danny would be in pain since you kill someone he cares about." Jazz said hoping to get vengeance out of her mind.

"Or I can free Danny from her spell and… oh who am I kidding, even if I did that, he is a ghost now. He could never be a normal human again. Unless I can make a device to turn ghosts into humans or at least half ghosts like before. Thank you Jazz for talking me out of my other idea." Maddie said as she began working on her newest invention.

"Mom even if you do that it is sick and wrong. You are talking about making a device to bring back the dead. If you do that then you will be upsetting the natural balance of life." Jazz said.

"Sorry Jazz you won't talk me out of this idea, with this idea made reality, I will have my son back." Maddie said in an insane voice.

Just inside Ember's realm

"What happened? The last thing I remember was getting the wind knocked out of me by that old man." Ember said rubbing her head.

"Where is Danny? I swear if that nut has done anything to hurt him I will…" Before Kitty could finish her thought, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Don't worry I took care of that crazy fruit loop. But in all honestly, you should be more afraid of my mother then him. She is after your heads and when she puts her mind to something she rarely fails." Danny said.

"Too bad Skulker couldn't be that way or he would have been a decent boyfriend back when we use to go out." Ember said dryly.

"I will see you both later. I have to go find my human friends now, and if they see you they will freak." Danny said honestly.

"I don't care, I am coming with you. Besides with that nut job after my head I only feel safe with you Danny." Kitty said while giving him the SSE (Sad soulful eyes)

"Ok you can come with me, but you have to remain invisible. The last thing I need are the guys in white after me." Danny said giving in to the SSE.

'If she uses that look on me, She will be able to get me to do anything.' Danny thought to himself.

Tucker's family Reunion 8 hours later.

"Man this is boring. I can't believe I still have 9 more weeks of this. I wish I was back in Amity with my friends." Tucker said to no one in particular.

"Hey Tucker guess who?" Danny said while invisible.

"Danny what are you doing here? I thought you would be in Amity bored and alone." Tucker said happy to see his best friend.

"Tucker I have something I need to tell you, and it is a long story." Danny said honestly.

"Well my cousins are asleep, and I have time so spill it to me dude." Tucker said as Danny told him everything that happened.

When Danny was finished his story his jaw dropped and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"I can't believe it! you let Ember make you into a full ghost without thinking about how it would affect your family and friends? Maybe your mother was right, maybe Kitty has brainwashed you." Tucker said only for Kitty to reappear and give him her angry eyes.

"Ok I dare you to say that again! If you do I will give you my special vanishing kiss!" Kitty hissed.

Tucker remembering what happened last time apologized not wanting to be sent away again.

"On a plus note I am happy for you though I did except you to be with Sam. You know she isn't going to take this very well Danny." Tucker said just trying to picture the reaction on her face.

"She already knows. She put a Specter Deflector on me causing me to go change back with no clothes on." Danny said remembering the memory.

"That had to be embarrassing. But why were you naked in your human form?" Tucker asked out of curiously.

"That would be because his mother barged into the room without knocking, saw on top of her son and started firing that Fenton Bazooka. Oh and I was so hoping for round 2 as well." Kitty said sadly.

"What a minute. You mean to tell me that you had sex with her as well? Man Danny Sam really isn't going to like this." Tucker said while watching Danny wrap his arm around her waist.

"Like I care. Sam had her chance at Danny, but she took too long. Now he is mine and I am never letting him go!" Kitty said with a bit of fury in her voice.

"Danny if you say she knows you two are together, you should at least tell her that she needs to give up since you two are now sexually active." Tucker said truthfully.

"He is right Danny we need to let your Goth friend know everything." Kitty said while flying away through the roof of the house.

'Man Danny is dating and is having sex? I haven't been this jealous of him since he got ghost powers.' Tucker thought honestly.

Meanwhile in the ghost Zone

"So Johnny, how is this plan suppose to get me with Danny?" Crystal said with her hands on hips.

"Simple all we need is to get Kitty away from him, and then you change into her. Afterwards you can do him as much as you want. If you are as good as I know you are, you should be able to pussy whip him. Then you tell him if he wants any more of you he has to dump Kitty. Then I swoop in and get her back and everyone wins." Johnny said to Crystal who looked like Sam right now.

"Oh and good Job making him think he told Sam the truth. It was also a good thing that I took that Specter Deflector and gave it to you. By doing that, if he tells that Goth girl he is with my girl, she will hate him and never forgive him. I hope I get a front row seat for the drama of a lifetime." Johnny said with a smile on his face.

Five hours later at Sam's home in Japan

"Good night Sam. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Sam's mother said which only got an annoyed sigh out of Sam.

'I wish Danny was here and he didn't reject me. If he was here and mine lets just say I would have him pop all my cherries. Wait were did that come from? I know I want him to be with me but pop my cherries?' Sam thought as she felt a chill in the air.

What Sam saw next made her eyes fill with Anger. She saw her Danny holding the hand of Johnny 13's girl. She wanted to kill the bitch and rescue Danny.

"Danny get away, Before Kitty hits you with her banishing kiss." Sam warned.

"Ha Ha Sam very funny. I didn't come here to joke, I cam here to tell you a secret. The secret is that me and Kitty have slept together, and I don't mean just the literal term either.

When Danny saw the look on Sam's face he could tell she wasn't joking. The color drained from her face and she stood there in shock.

"I told you that she wouldn't take it well Danny." Kitty said to Danny.

When Sam came out of shock she didn't go off or scream. She actually kept her cool.

"Ok Danny how many times did you have sex with her?" Sam asked trying to hide suppress her anger.

"We only did it one time Sam. I told Danny he should have told you about it after you found out about our relationship that day." Kitty answered.

Sam once had to suppress her anger upon finding out that not only was Danny having sex with another female, but he was dating someone else as well.

"So let me get this straight. You rejected me so you could be with the same girl who used you to get back at Johnny?" Sam asked as calmly as she could.

She then went on to ask "How long have you been going out with her, Tell me now!" Sam said letting some of her anger flow.

"Sam I already told you five months. Oh there is one more thing I need to tell you as well. I am no longer human. I am all ghost just like Kitty." Danny said spilling the last bit of information.

Upon hearing his last secret Sam grabbed her Fenton Thermos and sucked Danny and Kitty into it. She then used her mini ghost portal generator to open a portal and let sent them through it.

"Danny I don't ever want to see or speak with you again! Consider our friendship over for good! I hope she was worth it Danny!" Sam shouted as she closed the Portal.

Stage out

Only one more chapter to go. As you can Tell Maddie is losing her marbles, Sam (the real Sam) and Tucker know the truth and Jack and Vlad race back to Fenton works to prevent Maddie from doing something stupid. How will this Fanfic end? You will have to find out when I post the final Chapter of Heartbreak. R and R people.


	9. Hello Baby farewell Danny and Kitty

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did Valerie and Paulina would have been in the running for Danny's heart. Enjoy the final chapter of Heartbreak.

The ghost zone eight months later

"Wow girlfriend, the dipstick really knocked you up. What are you going to name the baby when it comes out?" Ember asked while rubbing Kitty's stomach.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. If it is a boy, I think I will name him Phillip. If it is a girl I will name her Victoria. Kitty said smiling at her best friend.

"So where is the dipstick at now? You would think he would be with his soon to be baby momma/girlfriend." Ember said.

"Danny is back in the human realm trying to convince his mother to stop coming after me. I know he loves me, but he also loves his family. Believe it or not, his father has come to accept me, and is happy that he is becoming a grandpa."

"Wow I would have been pretty pissed off if I were him. I mean while you are twenty years old Danny is only sixteen. Ember said thinking about how her parents would react to this if she was still alive. (AN during the two time skips that were made in this story Danny's birthday past each time)

About ten minutes later a portal opened right into Danny's realm and Danny came right through it with a frown on his face.

"She still won't forgive you Kitty. While she will accept the child since it is my baby, she still hates you." Danny said sadly.

"What about your friend Sam? Does she still hate you?" Ember asked getting another frown from Danny.

"She still won't talk to me. I never knew Sam could hold a grudge against someone for so long." Danny said truthfully.

Danny then went on to do the one thing that surprised everyone that was in the room. He then got on one knee then everyone knew what was next.

"Kitty Neko, the last 11 months I have been with you have been the best months of my life. I can't image my life without you anymore so will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Danny asked a now tearing Kitty.

"Yes Danny I will be your wife. I am so happy now. Ember, Penelope will you both be my maids of honor?" Kitty asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sure thing girlfriend. I always knew you would be the first one of us to get married, but I thought It would have been to Johnny not the Dipstick." Ember said sincerely.

"What Ember said minus the dipstick thing." Spectra said in a happy tone.

"Kitty, while I couldn't afford to get you a diamond I hope this one is good enough for you." Danny said as he pulled out a ring made out of the purest ice crystal.

"That ring I made out of my ice powers. The temperature of that is negative 400 degrees, but since you are a ghost it shouldn't hurt you." Danny said honestly.

"Dipstick while that was sweet, why did you make it so cold?" Ember asked honestly.

"So it won't melt when she is around you. I know you are hotter then normal ghosts." Danny said honestly.

"Point taken dipstick. Now we need to do the one thing I dread more then anything. We have to go shopping. We can't have you show up to your own wedding in your battle suit now can we?" Ember said making Danny frown.

"But I love my battle suit, besides what do you want me to do until I get something else fly around naked? Believe it or not I am going commando right now!" Danny answered.

"No one said you had to get out of you suit now! But I wouldn't mind you seeing you nude again." Spectra said only to get a blast from Kitty.

"He is my fiancé not your eye candy!" Kitty hissed.

"I was just joking Kitty you don't have to get all moody on me!" Spectra said knowing that what had happened was partly due to her being pregnant.

Fenton Works one hour later

"Sam where did you get the idea to use Bloom Blossoms as a ghost weapon source?" Maddie asked impressed by the results.

"I seen how it hurt Danny a while back, and I figure why they are old school, they can harm any ghost with amazing results." Sam said.

"On another note I finished my other invention. With it I can get back my boy. I made it so that it will turn him back into a half ghost, half human boy if he becomes a full ghost. Maddie answered honestly.

Sam however wasn't too trilled with the idea.

"Mrs. Fenton what you just created is sick and wrong. I mean with this machine you can bring back the dead. What is to say stop other ghosts from becoming human again." Sam said truthfully.

"Well I don't care if it brings my baby boy back, plus with the extra thing I added he won't be able to go near that bitch anymore!" Maddie said with a smirk on her face.

"One problem Mrs. Fenton, what if Danny doesn't want to become human again?" Sam answered honestly.

"Who says he has a say in the matter? With this boomerang I will find him suck him into the Fenton Thermos, and then release him into the machine activating it. Six months of hard work will be well worth it to have my son back." Maddie said in a happy tone.

"What is this button for?" Sam asked only to get her hand slapped away.

"Don't touch that! The person who activates the machine will be the one that Danny can't touch or be around anymore. So it must be that whore who activates the machine."

Unknown to both Sam and Maddie Jack had overheard the entire conversation and frowned.

'What has happened to the woman that I loved? When did you become so obsessed with Danny lover that you would let your hatred overrule your son's happiness?' Jack thought sadly as he walked up there room only to find his son there.

"Danny it is good to see you again. There is something I need to talk to you about." Jack said only for Danny to hand him an invite to his wedding.

"Dad I want you to come to my wedding. Technus made this so you can breathe in the ghost zone. I want you to be there for the happiest moment of my afterlife besides finding out I am going to be a dad." Danny answered honestly.

"Son I have to ask you do you want to be human again, or do you like being a full ghost?" Jack asked his son.

"I am happy the way I am now dad. I mean even though I will never grow up, I will still be with the woman I love, and I will have my little son or daughter to take care of."

"Danny I wouldn't advise inviting your mother or Sam to your wedding. Your mother isn't her normal self anymore, and Sam is still angry at you. They even made a…" before Jack could answer he was sucked up into the Fenton Thermos.

"Sam let Danny out of that now! Please don't do it to him, he only came here to invite us to his wedding!" Jack said pleading.

"A wedding to that bitch? I don't think so. Once this process is done Danny will never be able to go near Kitty ever again." Sam said as she closed and locked the door.

"Sam don't do it, don't take away the two things Danny cares about the most away!" Jack pleaded only for Sam not to listen or care.

"Mrs Fenton I got Danny in here. I just released him into the machine now all we need to do is let that bitch press the button and it will be all over!" Sam said only for Jack to bust into the lab.

Jack then took a sledge hammer, and with one powerful swing took hit the machine only for him to get shocked.

"Nice try Jack, but this machine will shock anyone who tries to destroy it. Now all I need to do is wait for that…" Before Maddie could finish she was sent flying into a wall by a blue blast of ecto energy.

Jack looked up to see Danny's Fiancé in floating with her normally red eyes glowing with pure hate.

"This is why I told him not to come here! I knew that you weren't to be trusted! Now I am giving you to the count of three to tell where he is! Otherwise I will kill you all! Kitty said with pure malice in her voice.

"I had nothing to do with this Kitty, but if you are looking for my son he is in that machine my wife built." Jack answered honestly.

"Kitty tried to faze into the machine but found out the hard way that inside the machine there was a layer of blood blossom enriched metal.

"Nice try bitch, but I put a layer of blood blossom enriched metal in the center so no ghost could get in or out of that machine. The only way to let him out would be to push that button. Oh shit, I told you who to set him free." Maddie said while smiling on the inside.

"No don't do it! if you do then…" Before Jack could finish Maddie wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him to shut him up.

Kitty then pressed the button which activated Maddie's machine. When it was finished five minutes later, Danny stepped out the machine and the all two familiar rings appeared around his body turning him back into a human.

"Yes it works, I got my son back! Oh and guess what bitch? If you step anywhere near him he will die! Looks like I get the last laugh after all!" Maddie said smiling.

"It can't be true? Please don't let it be true!" Danny said reaching out to his Kitty only for him to get shocked.

"Get away from her Danny, if you say near her for too long she will kill you!" Maddie said as she reached out to hug her son only for him to go intangible on her.

"I can't believe you Mom! You went this far just to keep me from the woman I love? Well guess what? I don't care if I feel pain from being with the woman I love! I am still going to be with her!"

"Danny don't do it, what about me and you? If you are doing this because I said our friendship was over I am sorry please forgive me!" Sam said now with tears in her eyes.

"Save it for someone who cares! Because of you and Mom I will never be able to hold my child without feeling pain! I will never be able to enjoy my lover's touch, and I will never forgive you ever!" Danny said only to feel his hair get wet with a liquid that wasn't water.

"Oh my god, thanks to this stress, I am going into Labor!" Kitty shouted shocking everyone in the room besides Danny.

"But I thought it took at least nine months for a baby to be born healthy!" Sam said honestly only to get slapped by Kitty.

"Well it is different for female ghosts. For us we only need 6-7 months to give birth to a healthy baby." Kitty said annoyed.

Time Skip five hours later

"Oh she is beautiful just like her father. It is a shame that I will never be able to hold my own daughter!" Danny said extremely pissed off at his mother and Sam.

"Maddie, for Danny's sake is there a way to reverse the process so he can hold his daughter without getting hurt?" Jack asked only to get a negative response.

"Oh Danny I am so sorry, I shouldn't have made this machine now I have robbed you of the joy of holding your own Daughter." Maddie said with sadness in her voice.

However Danny then noticed that Kitty's afterlife force was fading fast. Danny then took Kitty's hand only to feel intense pain, but at the same time not let go.

"Danny it seems I used up too much energy giving birth to our child. I am sorry Danny, but it looks like our wedding will have to be cancelled." Kitty said as her voice was fading fast.

"No Kitty, don't talk like that! We promised each other that we would raise her together no matter what happened. Please don't break your promise. I need you. Victoria needs you. Your girlfriends Ember and Spectra need you as well. So please don't die again on us!" Danny said only to feel Kitty's afterlife force fade away fast.

Maddie tried to grab her son and pull him away from his dying baby mama, but unknown to her Danny's afterlife force began to fade as well.

"What is happening to him? Why is he fading away along with Kitty?" Sam asked only for the last person they expected to answer the question to do so.

"I was looking over you work, and there was one thing you forgot to put into the equation. If Kitty wasn't pregnant with Danny's child, then it would have worked perfectly. But since she was pregnant with Danny's baby, and the fact that his DNA was within her as well as her own Danny's ghost and human forms are rejecting themselves. Congratulations Maddie, you finally got your revenge but at what cost?" Jack said with disgust in his voice.

Maddie, Sam, and Jack watched as Danny and Kitty both faded out of existence leaving a very young and crying Victoria without parents.

"I know what I did is wrong, but to make up for the sins I have committed, I will raise Victoria as my own daughter." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

Maddie then took a look at Little Victoria. She has Kitty's skin color, as well as her mother's green hair, and Danny's green eyes. All in all she was a beautiful little girl. The moment however, was cut short when Ember came through the portal.

"Ok where is the dipstick and Kitty at? I need them to look over the decorations for the wedding! Oh is that Kitty's daughter? She looks just like both of them." Ember said sincerely.

Jack with a heavy heart said "Danny and Kitty no longer exist. Thanks to that machine over there, both of them are gone for good."

To say Ember was pissed off was an understatement. Thanks to Danny's Parents her god child was left without a mom and dad. She wanted to kill everyone in the room, but Victoria began to cry once again and activated her first ghost power which was Danny's ghostly wail. Lucky for everyone Maddie made the lab wail proof so nothing broke.

"Hey let go of my granddaughter Ember! She is the only thing I have left of my son!" Jack said with anger in his voice.

"Sorry Jack, but Victoria like me is a full ghost. Even if you tried to raise her as a human, it wouldn't work. Besides I am not leaving her here in the care of the women who helped to kill two of my friends! However, that doesn't mean I won't let you see her Jack. From what Danny told me, you did support him and tried to convince your nut job wife to forget about her hate." Ember said just before she zapped the ghost power control and flying into it just before It exploded.

The ghost zone 10 years later.

"So that is the story of how your mom and dad meet each other Victoria. I wish that they were here right now so they could have seen all of your firsts." Ember said with tears in her eyes.

"It is ok aunty Ember, it wasn't your fault, it was all my Maddie's fault! Victoria say Maddie's name with enough venom to choke an large tiger.

"I just wish my vanishing kiss made females disappear as well as men!" Victoria then went on to say.

"Don't worry about her, She is already sad since she knows she is responsible for killing her only son. No go off and play with Box lunch and Youngblood." Ember said as she took a look at the most resent Picture of Danny and Kitty.

'Danny, Kitty I am keeping my promise to the both of you. I am raising your daughter in your place.'

The Afterstory of everyone else

Jack and Maddie Fenton are still together. Jack took is wife to see a doctor to help her with her anger issues and now she on the slow road to recovery. Maddie saids the reason why she could accept what was happening was because she thought she didn't want to lose her son to a feminist ghost.

Jazz now is the CEO of her own hospital. She now makes the same amount of money that Vlad masters makes. Though she says she would trade it all just to see her baby brother again. However unlike her dad she won't forgive her mother or Sam.

Vlad Masters retired from being the mayor from Amity park when Danny and Kitty died. He saids without the boy who helped him go into it being alive it just isn't worth it anymore. Vlad Eventually give up his hopeless chase of Maddie and got married to Spectra. They now live happily together

Johnny 13 after hearing what happened to Kitty and Danny went insane. He is currently riding aimlessly in the ghost zone with his bad luck shadow looking for some way to bring back his love.

Victoria eventually decided to follow in her late fathers footsteps and become Amity parks newest super hero Victoria Phantom with Ember being her back up. When she announced to the world that she was Danny Phantom's daughter everyone flipped. Paulina however couldn't handle the news and like Johnny 13 went insane. She Visits her grandpa and Aunt Jazz whenever she gets the time to.

Tucker is now married to Jazz Fenton but instead of her taking his last name for his late best friend he took up hers. Tucker like Jazz is a CEO of his own company that deals with Technology, and like his wife makes a lot of money. Tucker also like Jazz saids that he would trade it all to have his best friend back.

Sam Manson a few days later took her life out of grief. She now lives in the ghost zone and is currently Dating the ghost writer. The ghost writer helped her get over her grief, but she still wishes she could apologize to the two of them for all the hate she gave them.

The end

This is the end of my story Heartbreak. I was going to make it a happy ending at first, but when I was coming up with the idea I remembered something that happened a while ago, and I decided to make this ending. R and R people.


End file.
